Bloodlust
by Animal Luvr 4 Life
Summary: Neijior Haitinen awakens after 3,000 years in search of the so-called "Chosen One" of his people. Thing is, he's not the only Reptilian to wake up for the same reason. Can he save her from his long time enemy, who plans an even worse fate for her?
1. List of Characters

A/N: I made up names for this story because I was getting tired of researching names for my stories—but I'm doing this one time, and one time only!! And remember that I don't own anyone from the WWE (I only own Katrina and any other OC I put in here). Enjoy!!

Bloodlust

List of Characters/Descriptions:

**Reptilians:** A race of lizardlike vampires. They aren't the kindest of creatures either. When they kill their prey, they rip out huge chunks of skin and prefer to feed from the large wounds they leave on their victims until they stop breathing. They also possess psychic abilities that ordinary humans would never understand and when it comes to finding their prey, they will use everything in their power to break them down and/or kill them.

Kelkiar Haitinen (Matt Hardy): The oldest Haitinen brother, Kelkiar is said to be the strongest of the Reptilians. He is also the leader of this race of vampires—but even his strength alone cannot help him in his battle against Imniar Eskatiel, who attempts to kill him in a fit of rage in order to become the next ruler of the Reptilians.

Neijior Haitinen (Jeff Hardy): The youngest Haitinen brother, Neijior may not be as strong as his brother Kelkiar, but he is the most dangerous. He strives to be everything Kelkiar is, but when Imniar almost kills Kelkiar, he goes as far as banishing Imniar—and then deals with him when they cross paths in later centuries.

Kysandior Tanjara (Batista): Kysandior may be older than both Haitinen brothers, but he is a fierce warrior who prides himself in destroying anyone in his path. He becomes Kelkiar and Neijior's guardian after their father dies in battle—ironically, it is Imniar's father who kills their father. Kysandior manages to save himself when he beats the hell out of Imniar during a fight brought on over the stupid competition that is discussed in the story.

Imniar Eskatiel (Randy Orton): Kelkiar's archenemy and rival. After his father kills Kelkiar and Neijior's father in battle, he seeks to rule the Reptilians. Of course, after losing a competition against Kelkiar, which results in his being ridiculed by the entire kingdom, he plots to kill both Haitinens, but settles for attempting to kill Kelkiar and their guardian, Kysandior, instead. This never happens—Kysandior casts a sleeping spell on Imniar, which was to keep him asleep forever, but his brother, Niarchos, who manages to go through the centuries ripping a path of destruction, finds a counterspell which wakes him just in time to see Neijior wake up from his own sleep and seek out the "Chosen One".

Niarchos Eskatiel (John Cena): Imniar's oldest brother. He is just as dangerous as Imniar, but uses his extreme knowledge to exact punishments onto all who oppose him. A master of all kinds of weaponry, he fights with Kysandior throughout the centuries—but only because he is always trying to help his brother kill off the Reptilian royal family—he never succeeds, because he is always being prevented from doing so.

Katrina Nielsen: The so-called Reptilian "Chosen One."A bright young woman of 28 with a good head on her shoulders, Katrina is beautiful, but can also hit a mean left hook if she needs to. After finding out that she is in danger, she tries to keep a low profile. That is shattered, however, when Imniar and Niarchos set out to find her and Neijior arrives just in time to start protecting her. Can she save herself before she is destroyed?


	2. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

A/N: So far, this is a bit chilling, even for me...but I'm attempting to write this, since it was another idea that was stuck in my head after I had a dream about it.

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

**Romania, 498 B.C.**

"Listen to me, little brother," Kelkiar said. "What I'm going to tell you is important."

"What is it?" Neijior asked, brushing his blonde and blue hair to one side. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I know that Imniar is planning to kill me—and you. Kysandior and I were talking, and we figured that one of the three of us needs to be alive for the beginning of what is to come throughout the centuries for our kind. I'm going to put a sleeping spell on you—of course, you'll wake up in 3,000 years—and protect the Chosen One," Kelkiar replied.

"How will I know what she looks like?" Neijior asked. "And what is to happen to you and Kysandior?"

"You'll know," Kysandior said. "You'll be allowed to see visions as you're asleep. We'll put ourselves to sleep as well, but you'll be the only one to wake us when you see it fit to do so."

"Makes sense," Neijior murmured. "Why me, though?"

"Simple," Kelkiar said. "Because Imniar is afraid of you. He won't try anything with you—just me—because of that competition we had. He's still angry over losing—and that Father killed his father."

"Again," Neijior grunted. "That makes sense. Just do it already, before—."

"Before what?" Imniar growled. "I kill you, motherfucker? You made me lose that competition—and look like a fool in the process."

"There is going to be none of that," Kysandior growled at him. "You know there wasn't anything wrong with that competition. Kelkiar, take Neijior to the side and talk to him."

Imniar drew his sword. "Care to tell me that again, Kysandior?" he raged.

"I just did," Kysandior calmly replied.

"Whatever," Imniar hissed. "Fight me then, old man," he said.

Kysandior drew his sword. "As you wish." He lunged at Imniar, who jumped back.

Imniar began to laugh. "This is too rich," he muttered.

"I thought you wanted a fight," Kysandior said. "I'm giving you a fight, asshole."

"Then let's do this," Imniar growled. He lunged at Kysandior, his sword swinging.

"Hah! You call that using a sword? Let me show you how it's done," Kysandior laughed, balancing himself on the edge of Imniar's sword. He kicked Imniar in the face while still balanced on the sword.

Imniar flew into a wall. "No fair!" he wailed. He swung his sword again. "Fight fair!"

"Oh, but I am," Kysandior replied. "This is the way the old Reptilians fight, grasshopper."

"That is it!" Imniar growled, ripping off his shirt. "I am going to wipe your face into the ground, Kysandior. And then bathe in your blood," he threatened. "Trust me, I will."

Kysandior laughed. "That is if you can kill me," he challenged.

"That I can promise I will do," Imniar replied. A sick smile twisted on his face as he spoke. "And when I do, I will be at peace—for you have PISSED me off for the last time."

The fight between Kysandior and Imniar continued. While that continued, Kelkiar and Neijior continued to talk.

"When did you hear that Imniar had plans to kill you?" Neijior asked his brother.

"I didn't have to hear," Kelkiar said. "I just knew." It was known by everyone that Kelkiar possessed extreme psychic abilities—Neijior knew not to ask anything else about it.

"Ah," Neijior said. "Anyway, shouldn't we go check on Kysandior?" he asked, worry crossing his face.

"I think he'll be fine," Kelkiar said, looking over his shoulder. "He's got everything under control."

Just then, a growl ripped through the room. Imniar flew into the room where the brothers were talking, holding his side as Kysandior tossed him into a wall.

"Oh, God," Neijior groaned. "They're messing up the great hall. "And he's bleeding," he added, kicking Imniar in the stomach.

"Fuck you," Imniar spat.

"I believe it's you that is fucked," Kysandior growled, picking him up and slamming him into a wall.

"Stop this already!" Neijior growled, baring his fangs. "Imniar, I will kill you myself."

"Like hell you will," Imniar hissed.

"I think so," Neijior said, brandishing his own sword and stabbing Imniar with it.

"What the hell—?" Kysandior snickered.

"Get him out of my sight," Neijior commanded. "He needs to be taught a lesson. And we'll show him that lesson in the morning. And clean him up—also, get a servant in here to clean this mess."

The Reptilians were known for enslaving mortals and turning them into their servants or whatever they desired. For the royal family and noble class, they were used as food sources and servants. For anyone else of the Reptilian race, they were used for food.

"Yes, your Majesty," a guard answered. "Right away," he said, dragging Imniar behind him.

"If Imniar's here, where's Niarchos?" Kelkiar asked.

Niarchos was Imniar's older brother. As well as being just as dangerous as his brother, Niarchos succeeded in trying to make life for all Reptilians a living hell. He also possessed a rather keen sense of hearing, which was put to good use right then and there. "What did you say about me?" he growled.

"Ah, Niarchos, so nice of you to join us," Kysandior laughed. "Well, NOT really."

"Take that back, asshole," Niarchos hissed. "Where did you put Imniar this time?"

"Try the dungeons, where I think you should be," Kelkiar snickered.

"Fuck you," Niarchos hissed again.

Two guards appeared on each side of him, ready to strike if needed. "Put him in a separate cell from his brother," Kysandior ordered.

"Yes, Lord Kysandior," they replied. "Come on, you."

"This isn't over," Niarchos hissed. "Not by a long shot, motherfucker."

"I doubt we'd dream of that," Neijior said, laughing. "Have fun in the dungeons."

Niarchos was still cursing as he was taken away. "We'll get you for this," he shouted.

"Sure, empty threats," Kysandior murmured. "Empty threats."

"Yeah, as empty as your head," Niarchos continued.

Kysandior speared Niarchos to the ground in a fit of rage. "What did you say?" he growled.

"You have an empty head. There, I said it again," Niarchos growled back.

"Take...him...away...from...me...NOW!" Kysandior was becoming infuriated. Kelkiar tried to calm Kysandior, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Not when he just said all that shit," Kysandior hissed.

"Relax," Neijior said. "They're going to be in the dungeons for a while. No worries, Kyi."

"No!" Kysandior growled. "Leave me alone! I'll be in my chambers," he said, still seething with rage as he stormed off.

"Oh, brother," Kelkiar groaned. "Now he's upset, and this place is a freaking mess. Wonderfuckingful."

"Leave him alone," Neijior said. "Let him cool off for a while. He's going to be fine."

Kelkiar shrugged. "I hope so," was all he said.


	3. The Competition, pt 1: The Joust

A/N: This is the same competition that got Imniar mad with Kelkiar because he thought Kelkiar was cheating. Read and review!!

Chapter 1- The Competition, pt. 1: The Joust

To the Reptilians, the annual Tests of Strength were a time filled with nonstop competition and squabbling.

To the Reptilian royal family and the competing noble class, it looked like a piece of cake.

A cake filled with human blood, of course.

"This should be interesting," Kelkiar muttered as he and Imniar took their places at the beginning of the forest. They were standing by the nearby Lake of Screams, waiting for Niarchos to fire the arrow that would start the games.

"Why is that?" Kysandior asked.

"Because," Neijior said, smirking. "Niarchos is going to do anything he can to allow Imniar to win. I can feel it."

"What if you're wrong, grasshopper?" Kysandior asked.

"I don't feel wrong," Neijior said.

"Shut up over there!" Niarchos hissed at them.

"Fuck you, Niarchos," Neijior spat. "Just fire the freaking arrow already."

"I'll deal with you after," Niarchos growled, signaling for the arrow to be fired.

"Deal with me now, why don't you? I dare you," Neijior hissed.

"And me," Kysandior said.

"Hell to the no. You're a waste of Reptilian skin, Kysandior. I don't know why they have you anyway," Niarchos said.

"And what are you? A saint?" Kysandior asked, snickering.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am," Niarchos said.

"Bullshit," Neijior said, leaping onto Niarchos.

Both Kelkiar and Imniar turned around to find their brothers fighting. "Stop that!" they both shouted.

"No!" Neijior shouted. "He shouldn't have said that."

"What the hell did he even say?" Imniar asked.

"I said that I was a saint," Niarchos hissed. "And he needs to know how to take a god freaking joke."

"That was no joke," Kysandior hissed back. "That sounded like an insult."

"It wasn't," Niarchos argued.

"Anyway," Kysandior cut in. "Start the games, Niarchos."

"Of course," Niarchos sneered. "The first part of this competition will be the joust. Whoever keeps their balance on the beams in the trees above the south gate wins."

"And whoever loses," Kysandior interrupted, "will deal with me."

"That I will make sure not to do," Kelkiar said, laughing.

"Not if I can help it," Imniar grumbled.

"Yeah, sure," Neijior snickered.

"Anyway," Niarchos shouted. "Imniar, Kelkiar, take your places."

Imniar leapt into the trees, Kelkiar following suit. "Start this part now!" Imniar growled. "I want to beat his face into the dirt."

"With pleasure, my brother," Niarchos grinned as he tossed the competitors their weapons. "You can start now."

"This will be a piece of cake," Kysandior said.

"I agree," Neijior said.

Niarchos watched his brother swing his staff at Kelkiar. "Try to catch up, bitch," he snickered as Kelkiar dodged the attack Imniar launched at him.

"Come on, Kelkiar," Kysandior shouted. "Show him who's boss."

That was all Kelkiar needed to hear. He brought his staff across Imniar's back, causing him to topple over.

"Is that all you got?" Imniar growled, lunging for Kelkiar's feet.

"Dodge that, big brother!" Neijior yelled.

"Hah! Missed!" Kelkiar laughed, landing a back flip onto another beam as he dodged the attack. "Care to try that again?"

Imniar was slowly losing his patience. "I'll get you, you know," he hissed.

"Sure you will," Kelkiar snickered.

Imniar leapt onto the beam that Kelkiar was standing on. "I will," he replied, aiming for Kelkiar's feet again.

"This is getting hopeless," Kysandior laughed. "Looks like your brother is going to lose this one," he murmured.

Niarchos was getting infuriated. "Kill him!" he ordered. "Break his face, Imicha."

Imniar stiffened at the sound of his nickname, which meant business when Niarchos said it.

"My pleasure, Niacha," he smirked, his eyes changing from ice blue to black. He aimed for Kelkiar's stomach, landing a blow at his side. "Take that, bitch," he growled.

Kelkiar began to lose his footing, but that wasn't stopping him from beating Imniar. He used one end of his staff to knock Imniar off the beams and onto the ground below.

"Yes!" Neijior and Kysandior shouted. "Take that, Niarchos."

Niarchos was furious, but had no choice in the matter of declaring Kelkiar the winner of the jousting match. "The winner—Kelkiar," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Hah! Take that, bitch," Kelkiar said, laughing as he landed feet first onto the ground.

"So what? He'll get you in the next round," Niarchos growled.

"Really—I would LOVE to see that," Kysandior said, a smirk on his face.

"Next round? How about I get him now?" Imniar said, drawing his sword.

"Hey!" Niarchos shouted. "Put that back. Before you hurt one of the servants, at least."

"How about not?" Imniar said, stabbing one of his brother's servants.

"Damn you, Imicha," Niarchos swore. "That was one of my best servants."

"Well, serves you right for tempting me, fucker," Imniar smirked.

"I am so going to murder you for that," Niarchos replied.

Kysandior was beginning to get frustrated. "Can we move on? Imniar, I am sorry you lost...NOT," he said, snickering.

"Fuck you, Kysandior. And you too, Kelkiar," Imniar said, pushing through the crowd.

Niarchos cleared his throat. "The next event will be tomorrow. That is, if Kelkiar lives through the night," he added.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kelkiar growled. "It's you and your brother who should fear that _you_ may not live to see the next day."

"This part of the competition has ended. I don't see why we're still here arguing," Kysandior said. "Let's go, you two," he said, dragging Kelkiar and Neijior behind him.

"Yeah, you better run, bitches," Niarchos said, carrying his wounded servant as he was turning to leave.

"Who're you calling a bitch, bitch?" Neijior asked, taking a flying leap onto Niarchos.

"Um, I think that would be you," Imniar said, a laugh escaping his lips. "And get off my brother!" he shouted, kicking Neijior in the stomach.

"Oh, that's it," Kelkiar said, punching Imniar in the face. "That's for messing with my brother."

"Stop this shit now," Kysandior raged. "Or ALL four of you are in the dungeons tonight."

"They need to be," Kelkiar said. "They started it."

"You will too—if you don't stop arguing," Kysandior said.

"Okay," Neijior said. "I think I'm done," he said as he struggled to get up.

"I am too," Kelkiar said. "Till tomorrow, Imniar."

"Likewise," Imniar sneered. "Let's go, Niacha."

"Until tomorrow then," Niarchos muttered.

Everyone turned to head in the direction of their homes.

All except Niarchos and his maidservant—who was now fast asleep because of a healing spell Imniar placed on her, back to his lair. _I have plans for you, my dear,_ he thought as he lay her onto the bed he kept there. He sat and watched as she slept.

"The things I want to do to you right now, sweetheart," he murmured.

Imniar walked into the lair. "What are you up to?" he questioned.

"What? Oh, nothing," Niarchos replied.

"Sure you weren't. Then why do you have Siraena here?" Imniar asked.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay," Niarchos answered.

"Hm, something's not right here," Imniar began, "but that's between you and her."

"Then leave it at that, and leave while you do that," Niarchos hissed.

"Just don't kill her yet," Imniar said.

"I'm not going to kill her, you idiot," Niarchos said. "Just play with her is all."

Imniar walked out of the lair, not wanting to fight with his brother. "Have fun," was all he could say.

"I will. Oh, trust me, I will," Niarchos replied, an evil smile on his face. Turning back to Siraena, he continued to watch her sleep. "When I'm done with you, I'm going to have so much fun torturing Kelkiar," he growled, laughing as he continued his plans to get rid of the royal brothers once and for all.


	4. The Competition, pt 2: The Log Roll

A/N: What is going to happen to Siraena? Who knows...

Also, Siraena is none other than Kelly Kelly, before I forget to mention that. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- The Competition, pt. 2: The Log Roll

Morning had come, and with that, the start of the next leg of the competition, which happened to be a log rolling contest. Neijior and Kelkiar had awoken early so the elder Haitinen could get in some practice before the start of the event.

Fortunately, they were the only ones who decided to do that. Imniar had not even bothered to practice, since he thought he was hot shit and didn't need to. They figured Imniar didn't need to do anything but look handsome as he attempted to kick Kelkiar's ass.

But, where was Niarchos anyway? As usual, every Reptilian wondered what he was up to when he ventured to his lair in the middle of the night.

He would never tell.

Neither would Imniar.

But this very day, Niarchos was in his lair, still tending to Siraena, his maidservant. And still pissed off at Imniar for unfortunately stabbing her at the jousting competition.

"Mmm," Siraena moaned. "Where am I? Lord Niarchos?"

"Yes, darling," Niarchos said, letting curses fly. "My asshole brother stabbed you during the joust. He didn't mean it, but he was showing his Majesty and his brother that he could be hard, so to say."

"But why me?" Siraena asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"You were just there, and he figured to be stupid as always," Niarchos apologized.

"Why am I here?" Siraena asked, fear in her eyes.

Niarchos was known to be completely harsh, and there was never a time in his many years that he would be nice to anyone, not even Imniar.

"So I could heal you myself. I didn't want to waste money to have a doctor take care of you," Niarchos said.

"That was nice," Siraena said. "But what is the catch?"

"There is no catch, I don't want my best servant to die," Niarchos said, smiling.

Siraena smiled. "I'm flattered. But how do I know you're not going to kill me when I'm healed?" she asked.

"Because," Niarchos said, leaning closer to her. "Would I do this to a dead servant?" he joked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I think not," she replied, letting him run his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Well, then. Enough talking," Niarchos said, placing a finger on her lips. "I've got to get ready for the competition. Will you be okay to stay here until I get back?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord. I believe so," Siraena answered.

"Good, we will chat more when I return. But for now, I insist you get some sleep," Niarchos replied, silently chanting the words to a sleeping spell as he prepared for the day's events. When she had fallen asleep, he silently kissed her lips as he walked out of the lair and out towards the forest.

"Wonder what's taking the pussies so long?" Kysandior murmured.

"You know they hate that," Neijior said. "What if they hear you?" he mocked.

"So what?" Kelkiar said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show, seeing that Imniar was HUMILIATED last night."

"That wouldn't stop Niarchos," Kysandior said. "He'd make sure something happened to you, Keili."

"Thanks for reminding me," Kelkiar groaned.

"How about this?" Neijior said. "They don't show, we win. They do show, and Imniar falls off his log, we still win."

"Not a chance, motherfucker," Imniar said. "That would NEVER happen."

"I agree, little brother," Niarchos snarled. "YOU would win, not this loser."

"Hey! Shut your trap," Kysandior shouted. "This is the same loser who kicked your brother's ass in the joust. Now what?"

"If you weren't here, I would so do something right now," Niarchos hissed, his eyes turning black.

"Do something, bitch. Slap me," Kysandior threatened. "And come back with a stump for a hand."

"Yeah, do it," Neijior said. "I dare you."

"Why you little—," Niarchos yelled, bringing his fist towards Neijior's face.

Neijior shifted behind Niarchos as he dodged the fist coming in his direction, then burst out laughing as he watched Niarchos fall facefirst onto the ground.

"Damn you," Niarchos swore.

"Ha ha...anyway, can we get going here? I don't have time to waste standing here," Kelkiar asked.

"What exactly do you have to do that is so important?" Niarchos snapped.

"Kick your brother's ass, then kick yours," Kelkiar replied.

Kysandior and Neijior burst out laughing. "That is funny," Kysandior said between laughs.

"Anyway," Imniar said. "Brother, start the competition."

"Of course," Niarchos said. "Okay, listen up, bitches. This one is simple. You're to stay on the log the entire time—the first one to fall off and into the Lake of Screams loses. Assume your positions."

The competitors did as they were told. Finally, Niarchos signaled for the event to begin. Once the arrow was fired, the competition began.

"Try to keep up this time, okay?" Kelkiar said.

"Fuck you," Imniar spat.

"No, that's what Niarchos is for," Kelkiar replied. "Fuck him after the event, okay?"

"I'm going to murder you when we get off this thing," Imniar swore.

"I'd like to see you try," Kelkiar said laughing.

"Why you—," Imniar said, swinging a fist in Kelkiar's direction.

Kelkiar moved out of the way, which caused Imniar to lose his balance and fall into the water.

"Yes!" Kysandior shouted. "Show that wet fish who's boss!"

"Fuck you," Niarchos said.

"Like you want to do to Siraena?" Neijior snickered.

"You wish," Niarchos retorted.

"It's obvious by the way you look at her," Neijior said. "It's okay, Niarchos. I have felt that way about one of my maids before."

"And she is quite the looker," Kysandior said. "If she wasn't your maidservant, I would have taken her ages ago. I suggest you go for it while you can."

"Hm," Niarchos murmured. "That is a thought, but before that—your winner, once again, is Kelkiar, since my brother is an idiot."

That earned Imniar a volley of laughs from the crowd.

"Fuck you all," Imniar growled, pulling himself out of the murky water of the lake.

"Again," Kelkiar said. "Have Niarchos do that for you."

"Wait—how's Niarchos going to handle both Siraena and Imniar?" Neijior laughed.

"Easy, they could do each other first, and then Niarchos can do Siraena after while Imniar watches," Kysandior said, a smirk on his face.

"Kyi, you're so sick sometimes," Neijior said. "But I like that idea."

"I try," Kysandior said.

"Well," Niarchos huffed. "I don't. I think you're full of shit, Kysandior,"

"Go fuck your maid," Kysandior growled.

"And your brother," Neijior added.

Niarchos turned on his heel and stormed off. "The next part of the competition is tomorrow night. The event will be Moonlight Swords. Good day to all of you," he said, dragging Imniar behind him.

"This is so my sport right here—I'm going to do great on that one. Neji, want to help me with my aim?" Kelkiar asked.

"Love to," Neijior said. "What are your plans for the rest of the day, Kyi?" he asked Kysandior.

"Go back to sleep," Kysandior replied.

Once they got back to their castle, Imniar pulled himself out of his brother's grasp. "What the fuck gives?!" he asked.

"Shut up," Niarchos said. "And stay here," he added, locking the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Siraena began to stir. "Your lordship?" she called.

Niarchos walked up to her. "Right here, my sweet," he said, ripping off his shirt and slowly climbing into the bed with her. "Mmm, you smell so good."

"I found a bottle of perfume as I cleaned up earlier...smells like spun sugar," she replied.

"Suits you well," Niarchos replied, his nose sinking into her shoulder. "Mmm. Makes me want to eat you up, darling."

"Don't do that—not yet, at least," Siraena said.

"I think I'm going to take that as you want to be Reptilian and rule by mine and my brother's side when we rid the kingdom of the current rulers?" Niarchos asked.

"Yes. That is what I believe I am saying. I want you to take me already."

Niarchos looked at her in surprise. "I must say you had this planned a long time—have you not?" he asked.

Siraena smiled. "That I did. I just wasn't just thinking this just now. But let me kill Neijior."

"Nice," Niarchos murmured. "And I didn't have to make you go mad. Very nice."

"What?"

"Usually I would have had to torment you. But this time I didn't have to do that," Niarchos explained.

"I see," Siraena said, a smile on her face. "See? You didn't have to waste time on stupid ideas. I came willingly."

"Good, now let's see what happens when I get you to come as I make you mine, shall we?" Niarchos asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Yes," Siraena said, smiling. We'll see is all I'm telling you."

Niarchos put out the candles surrounding the lair. "Let's see how much you can see to escape me in the dark, darling," he grinned.

"I bet I can," Siraena giggled.


	5. The Competition, pt 3: Moonlight Swords

A/N: Moonlight Swords is something I made up. It's simply swordplay by moonlight, which is better for these guys, since they like swinging swords at each other! Ha ha...enjoy!

Who knew Siraena could be so wicked? Also, I couldn't decide who to have Ijanios played by here—but I settled on using Edge (no surprise here) for the character.

Chapter 3- The Competition, pt. 3: Moonlight Swords

That same night was filled with the moans and cries of the only woman Niarchos managed to conquer—much less live.

But this time was different, for Siraena Minargos was to become Lady Siraena Eskatiel come the next blood moon.

In other words, Niarchos wasn't letting this piece of evil beauty go.

"Oh, God," Siraena moaned.

"You called?" Niarchos whispered, his tongue swirling across her neck.

"You're no god," Siraena giggled.

"I'm your god," Niarchos shot back. "And you're gonna like it."

"Of course, my love," Siraena said. "Now, fuck me," she ordered.

Niarchos laughed. "Wild child, are you?" he asked. "I will do as you say."

Siraena let out a laugh. "Come and do it, my love. Come show me what you really are."

Niarchos flashed into his reptilian form. "Like this?" he asked, pulling her close to him. "Mmm, you smell wonderful. I really want to eat you up—but I can't do that to my queen."

"You're so HOT when you turn into that form," Siraena said, running her hands along his chest.

Niarchos purred from her embrace. "You're not afraid?" he asked.

"Not at all. This was what attracted me to you," Siraena confessed. "I knew I liked what I saw. No way am I afraid."

"Good, then you'll enjoy the way of life for Reptilian nobility," Niarchos said, taking Siraena's fingers into his mouth. "Mmm, you taste good too."

Siraena giggled again. "Are you going to keep doing that?" she asked.

"No," Niarchos replied, flipping her onto her back. "I'm going to do this instead." He spread her legs apart and began to lick at her legs.

"Ooh," Siraena moaned. "God, give it to me, baby. I need it."

"What do you need?" Niarchos asked. "Tell me."

"I need you inside me," she shrieked.

"Not yet, darling," Niarchos murmured, his tongue inching closer to her entrance. "I'm going to have to make you beg for me."

"Then I beg you," Siraena shouted. "I want you inside me—please, my lord."

"Hmm, Niarchos said. "So the gal wants my python inside her...should I grant her that?"

"Mmm," Siraena said. "That big, long, and _very_ hard snake needs to come and find itself a new cave. So I am inviting it to find shelter in my cave."

"Wow," Niarchos said, his tongue sliding into her entrance. "All these things you say are making me go mad. I like it."

Siraena wriggled in his arms. "I like making you go mad," she said, giggling.

That was when it got hot and heavy. Niarchos wasted no time in satisfying his soon to be bride as he licked and sucked every part of her body. He listened to her nonstop cries of pleasure, which led him to continue pillaging her palace.

"Mmm, Niarchos," Siraena moaned. "Don't stop, my lord...ahh, that's wonderful...mmm..."

"Whatever you desire, my queen," Niarchos replied, his fingers running through her hair. "I have no intention to stop."

"Oh, God," Siraena shrieked. "Niarchos—."

"Let it out," Niarchos ordered, holding her hands. "Release your inner snake."

Siraena did as she was told, and a sigh escaped her lips as an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her. Once this passed, instinct told Niarchos to explore her entrance, which he did with his rather hard shaft.

"This will hurt a bit—we Reptilians can be rather _huge_, if you know what I mean," he explained, pushing the tip of his cock inside her.

Siraena let out a wail. Sensing her pain, Niarchos waited a few minutes before he went any further. When he heard nothing, he slowly slid inside her again.

"You okay?" Niarchos asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"I'm fine," Siraena said. "No pain, no gain."

"Which is my motto," Niarchos snickered. "You're learning fast, darling," he added, thrusting inside her.

"Oooh," Siraena moaned. "Oh, mercy, my lord, please. Mercy."

"I am not a man of any kind of mercy," Niarchos calmly replied.

"Faster," Siraena cried. "Faster."

Niarchos wasn't about to deny his woman what she wanted. He slammed into her without taking a breath. "Take that, my queen."

A few hours had passed—and the sun was peeking into the lair's curtains. Siraena suddenly sat up. She had obviously been thinking of something.

"Don't you think," she said, "That you should prepare to see Imniar fail at the moment?"

"What makes you say that?" Niarchos said.

"I know that Kelkiar and Neijior practice before every event—and that Imniar doesn't—because he believes he needs to do nothing but look pretty," Siraena murmured.

"That's because he's an ass," Niarchos laughed. "But he needs to win something—I want the Reptilian throne—and I know he wants both Neijior and Kelkiar dead."

"But what of Kysandior?" his lover asked.

"Death by pressing." Niarchos began to have a visual picture in his mind about Kysandior being crushed to death by huge stones.

"Earth to Niacha," Siraena interrupted. "That won't work—Kysandior is strong as hell—there is no way any stone will hold his strong frame."

"What do you suggest?" Niarchos asked.

"Death by sunlight?"

"Kysandior is one of the Sun Shadow Reptilians. He lives for sunlight." Niarchos was beginning to get frazzled.

"Crap! I forgot about that," Siraena said. "Sorry, lover."

"It's okay...we'll have plenty of time to think of something." Niarchos was patient for the moment. "But, let me get up and prepare for the night's events."

"Oh, that's right—Moonlight Swords. This should be fun," Siraena murmured, a smile crossing her face. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

"No," Niarchos said. "I want to show you off to the kingdom—and then we have to find your replacement. Once you're my bride, there is no way I want you to continue being a maidservant."

"Good idea—and I have someone in mind to replace me."

"Who?" Niarchos asked. "Niretlia?"

"Who else?" Siraena said. "I can't stand that girl, and to see you work her to the bone would really turn me on."

"Anything makes you hot," Niarchos snickered. "Even my Reptilian cock makes you hot," he added, quickly pulling out of her. A trail of green cum leaked from her core as he got off the bed.

"Oh, gross," Siraena groaned, cleaning herself up. "Now I have to get used to green cum while I still have a few hours left as a human," she joked.

"Oh, hush," Niarchos said, turning back into his human form. "You know you liked it. And you won't have any complaints once I turn you."

"Anyway," Siraena said. "Don't you have to go talk to someone about sabotaging the event tonight?"

Niarchos rolled his eyes. "I will go talk to Ijanios about a blunt sword or something."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I can offer Kysandior a drink and drug it or something," Siraena added.

"No good. Kysandior is good at detecting that stuff," Niarchos said. "Very bad idea."

Siraena pouted. "This sucks."

"Aww, it's okay, Sirai," Niarchos said. "We'll find something. I'm going to go now. See you later, babe."

Siraena kissed his forehead. "Luck be with you, my lord," she said.

"I will pass that luck to Imniar. Maybe this will help him," Niarchos said, turning to leave.

Once out of the lair, Niarchos headed towards Ijanios' lair. Knocking three times, he entered the lair and walked towards the study, where Ijanios sat at his work table, staring at him with his evil brown eyes.

"I was expecting you," Ijanios said. "Sit."

"Of course," Niarchos replied.

"For the last couple of days, I have seen that Imniar has lost every part of the competition—how is that possible?" Ijanios asked.

"He thinks he's all that—and a few slices of blood cake," Niarchos said. "He needs to realize that this isn't all a joke. And of course, Kelkiar capitalizes on this and whips his ass."

"What is tonight's event?" Ijanios asked.

"Moonlight Swords," Niarchos answered.

"He shouldn't be able to lose that one," Ijanios murmured.

"What do you suggest?" Niarchos asked.

"I can cast a spell that will make him progress somewhat through tonight's event. But he had better get cracking and defeat Kelkiar," Ijanios growled.

"I promise nothing," Niarchos hissed. "He messes up, it's his ass."

"Funny you would say that," Ijanios murmured, reaching for a glass of wine. "I had a feeling you would say that." He presented Niarchos with a glass as well.

"Why is that?" Niarchos asked. "Wine? I'd love some."

"Because your brother is a strong one. He holds his own, but it is his foolish pride that makes him look ridiculous," Ijanios said.

"That is true," Niarchos murmured.

"But," Ijanios said. "I have a question to ask of you—what are you thinking by romancing your maidservant?"

"She has been my co-conspirator in planning to help Imniar to victory," Niarchos replied. "And she wants to be turned."

"That is understandable," Ijanios said. "But, go and prepare for tonight. I will work on the spell that somehow will help your brother."

Niarchos smiled. "Thank you, Ijanios." He got up to leave.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ijanios said, smiling. "I will see you at the competition."

Night quickly fell, and everyone gathered in the court for the Moonlight Swords part of the competition.

"Welcome, everyone," Niarchos said. "I'm glad you could all come out. Tonight's event is Moonlight Swords. The objective is to knock your opponent to the ground in order to defeat them. Imicha, Kelkiar, take your positions in the trees. The last person standing will be deemed as the winner."

_Hopefully that will be me,_ Imniar thought.

Both men took their places on the platform above the ground and waited for the arrow to be fired.

Ijanios stood as far from the crowd as he could, silently chanting the words to the spell he planned on using on Imniar.

Imniar had no idea he was being bewitched by the Reptilian Master of Spells. Instead, he watched his brother as he made his speech.

_Imniar, do everyone a favor and make yourself proud tonight,_ Niarchos said.

_I will do just that—just make sure I win,_ Imniar replied.

_I will do that,_ Niarchos responded.

"Whoa," Imniar said. "I feel weird."

"Is this another bullshit excuse to try to win?" Kelkiar asked.

"No, it is not. I feel like I have tons of energy—more than usual," Imniar replied.

"Is that so? Anyway, Niarchos, we're ready," Kelkiar said.

Niarchos waved his hand, signaling for the arrow to be fired.

The competition began as soon as the arrow hit the air.

Imniar, armed with just the one sword he always walked around with, swung at Kelkiar.

Kelkiar was armed with two swords, and managed to block Imniar's attacks as they came. "Is that all you got?" he challenged.

"Bastard, stay still," Imniar growled.

"How about no?" Kelkiar said, swinging at Imniar.

"How about yes?" Imniar hissed, swiping at Kelkiar.

"Damnit," Kelkiar growled. He looked at a rapidly growing spot of blood on his arm.

"What the hell?" Neijior shouted. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Calm down, Neiji," Kysandior said. "Kelkiar will get himself out of that—don't you worry."

"Aww," Imniar chastised. "So you're bleeding—pity."

"Fuck you," Kelkiar spat.

"Do that to Neijior," Imniar replied. "Everyone knows you do anyway."

"That, dear Imniar," Kelkiar said. "Is where you're wrong. Everyone knows you're the one fucking your brother."

"That's going to cost you," Imniar said, swiping at Kelkiar again.

Another spot of blood appeared on Kelkiar's chest. "Goddamn it."

"Guess this means you're getting weak—guess I win," Imniar said, poking Kelkiar in the chest.

"No...freaking...way," Kelkiar snarled. "This isn't going to be easy for you, Imniar."

"Hey! But it will be hard for you," Niarchos called.

Just then, a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell?" Kelkiar said, teetering on the edge of the platform.

Ijanios smiled at Niarchos, who was rolling with laughter. "I have no idea," Ijanios answered. "I'm only here to watch the event."

"Since when?" Kelkiar shouted. "Begone, mage."

"Pity—you seem to be losing, your Highness. Maybe I can help with that." Another flash of light appeared as he spoke.

That last flash caused Imniar _and _Kelkiar to fall from the platform. They landed on the ground with a loud thud, with Imniar landing first.

"Ugh," Niarchos said, rolling his eyes. "This means Imniar wins—he fell off first."

"Damnit," Kysandior growled. He glared at Ijanios. "If you hadn't been here, this wouldn't have happened."

"Aww, poor Sun Shadow," Ijanios said. "Are you mad that the prince didn't win?"

"Why I ought to—," Kysandior began.

"Do what? Kill me? Not going to happen," Ijanios replied. "Too late—Imniar has won a part of the festivities. Deal with it."

Neijior did a flying leap onto Ijanios and began punching him. "Asshole," he raged.

"Get off of me," Ijanios said, his voice eerily calm as he flung Neijior into the crowd.

Neijior landed on the ground with a thud. "This isn't over," he shouted.

"It is," Niarchos said. "For now, that is. This ends this part of the competition. Two days from now, the event will be hand to hand combat. No weapons, except your bare hands. Good night, all."

"Yes!" Imniar was jumping for joy. "Finally, I win a competition. I'm celebrating tonight—then practicing—for once."

"Now I'm proud," Niarchos said, patting his brother on the back. "Win the next one, and you can kill Kelkiar—I promise you that."

Imniar snickered. "I like the sound of that," he said. "That will be done."

"Good. Now I have to get back to my woman. So behave," Niarchos replied.

"Woman? You don't mean Siraena," his brother asked.

"Yes, Siraena. She is going to help us get rid of those three."

"Amazing. How did you get her to do that?"

"I didn't have to do anything."

Imniar stared at his brother. "How is that possible? She isn't even Reptilian."

"She has caught my eye for a LONG time, and I didn't have to corrupt her, jackass."

"Then go to your woman...I'm not stopping you." Imniar headed in the direction of their palace, leaving Niarchos to head to his lair on the other side of the kingdom.

"Thank you, brother," Niarchos said. "I will see you later. And thank you, Ijanios, for your help."

Ijanios smiled. "All he needed was some help. He will do well in the other rounds." He turned to head back to his lair, disappearing into the air as he went.

Meanwhile, Siraena awaited Niarchos' return. As she heard the door open, she quickly threw on a robe and met him at the door.

"What happened?" she asked.

"By the gods, he won," Niarchos replied.

"That calls for a celebration," she answered, dropping the robe.

"Mmm, I like, I like," Niarchos said, a smile on his face as his eyes focused on her naked body. "Let's take a bath, shall we?"


	6. The Competition, pt 4: Combat

A/N: Evan Bourne graces us in this chapter by playing the part of Isikan, Neijior's best friend who lives in the forest surrounding the Reptilians.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4- The Competition, pt. 4: Combat

"I still can't believe that happened," Kelkiar growled.

"Me either," Neijior said. "But let Imniar stew in his happiness—just this once."

"Makes sense," Kysandior said. "You can bounce back and kick his ass in this next round."

Meanwhile, Ijanios and Imniar sat in his study.

"I am proud of you, Imicha. For once, you didn't make a fool of yourself," Ijanios said.

"That is a first," Imniar muttered. "But you fucking blinded me—I couldn't tell whether I hit Kelkiar with anything or not."

"I am sorry for that," Ijanios said. "But something had to be done to make that bastard lose."

"I'm sure you are," Imniar spat. For someone who had just won an event, he sure was moody.

"What is your reason for being so upset?" Ijanios asked.

"I wanted to win on my own. I know Niarchos came for your advice."

"That he did. All he wanted was for you to win. And you didn't look as if you wanted that to happen," Ijanios explained.

"Niarchos," Imniar began. "Always wants for me to do well. I'm surprised he didn't jump in and try to help me himself."

"He's only trying to help," Ijanios said. "Cut him a little slack."

Imniar sighed. "You're absolutely right."

Meanwhile, Siraena and Niarchos were enjoying their time alone. "God, woman," he roared. "What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean?" Siraena asked.

"There's something about you that is making me hot," Niarchos replied.

"I always make you hot," Siraena answered.

"That is true. What was I thinking?" Niarchos grinned.

"Anyway," Siraena said. "So you say that Imniar won for once? How'd that happen?"

"Ijanios," Niarchos replied.

"The wizard?" Siraena asked.

"He helped me out, and for that, his only reward was for Imniar to win."

"That was good, I guess."

Niarchos sighed. "I wish he would be serious about that."

"He will, in time," Siraena assured him.

"I hope so," Niarchos groaned.

"Don't worry," Siraena said. "He will be fine. But, let us get some sleep. The next event is tomorrow."

Niarchos reached for a towel. "You may be right."

"I know I'm right," Siraena said, allowing him to dry her off first.

Niarchos sighed. Sometimes Siraena could be so evil, he was left speechless when she spoke to him. Pulling himself out of the tub, he picked her up and carried her over to their bed.

"Mmm," Siraena purred. "Feels so good, darling."

"Hm?" Niarchos asked. "I see you mean me."

"What the hell else would I be talking about?" Siraena giggled.

"I don't know...guess I was too involved to pay attention."

"Let's go to sleep. Seems like you need it."

They fell asleep, sleeping into the long hours of the morning. As they slept, Niarchos held Siraena close to him, his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

The next day was spent by Neijior and Kelkiar sparring with one another. "Getting better, little brother," Kelkiar said.

"That's because I have you to spar with. Imagine if it were anyone else," Neijior said.

"Someone like me?" Isikan asked.

"Probably. When did you come outside? I didn't see you," Kelkiar said.

"Just now. I was talking to Kyi," Isikan replied. "I was trying to see if I could repair a broken bow for him."

Kelkiar began laughing. "You mean the one he broke over Neiji's head when he was mad at him. That was a while back."

"What did you do to him?" Isikan asked.

"Put toad horns in his milk," Kelkiar said.

"That was so wrong," Isikan said. "Why would you have done such a thing?"

"Because he pissed me off," Neijior said.

"Was it Kyi or was it something that Niarchos or Imniar did?" Isikan pressed.

"Niarchos, of course," Kelkiar replied.

"Speaking of the devil, here comes Imniar now," Isikan muttered.

"Isikan," Imniar greeted. "Can you fix my bow as well? I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Kysandior about his."

Isikan took one look at Imniar and laughed. "You're full of shit. When was the last time you spoke to me like that?"

"Right before I nearly broke your arm?" Imniar asked.

"That's right. Which is why I WON'T help you."

"Fuck you," Imniar spat. "I didn't need your help anyway."

"For the last time," Kelkiar said. "That is what Niarchos is for. Go ask him to do you."

Neijior couldn't contain his laughter.

Neither could Isikan.

Both of them burst out laughing. "That was too rich," they said.

"I know," Kelkiar replied. "Let's get me ready for the combat portion of the competition, shall we?"

It was another starry night—and the time for the hand to hand combat came rather quickly.

"Ahem," Niarchos said, clearing his throat. "Tonight's going to be a bit different. Instead of an arrow, it's gonna be me starting the event."

"Gee, I wonder how that's going to happen," Isikan grumbled.

"Isikan, don't think I didn't hear you," Niarchos growled.

Isikan remained silent. "Of course."

"Anyway," Niarchos continued. "Get ready, you two."

Imniar and Kelkiar walked into the center of the crowd. "We're ready."

"Begin!" Niarchos shouted.

Imniar and Kelkiar circled each other, growling as they tried to swipe at each other. "Stay still," they yelled at each other.

"This would be interesting," Ijanios, who had just arrived at the event, muttered.

"Stay away, Ijanios," Kysandior growled.

"I'll stay right here." Ijanios kept a straight face as he spoke.

_Somehow, I don't believe that loon,_ Isikan muttered.

_Neither do I,_ Neijior replied. _Kyi, keep an eye on him._

_Will do,_ Kysandior said.

Ijanios watched Kysandior with hate-filled eyes. "I'll find some way to get rid of you," he hissed.

"I'll get rid of you before you do that," Kysandior challenged.

The battle between Kelkiar and Imniar continued. At the moment, Kelkiar was leading.

"Stay still, Kelkiar," Imniar said through gritted teeth.

"Not on your life," Kelkiar replied, tripping Imniar.

"Oh, yeah?" Imniar said, leaping onto his feet.

"Yeah." Kelkiar kicked him in the stomach. "On _your_ life, maybe."

Imniar went to punch Kelkiar in the face, but missed. "Ow," he muttered.

Kelkiar took the time to capitalize. Firmly placing his foot onto Imniar's back, he pressed his face into the ground.

"And your winner," Neijior said, pushing Niarchos out of the way. "Is my brother, Prince Kelkiar!"

The crowd went wild. Kysandior and Isikan shouted with joy.

"That sucks," Niarchos muttered. "What the hell, Ijanios?"

"HOW could I do anything? He watched me like a fucking hawk the entire time," Ijanios shouted.

"Oh, go away!" Niarchos hissed.


	7. A New Challenge

A/N: Seems like Ijanios has some competition of his own. Chris Jericho visits us in this chapter as Mirachis, Ijanios' worst nightmare and the most dangerous Reptilian, compared to Kysandior.

Also, Siraena shows just how evil she can really be in this chapter as well!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5- A New Challenge

"This should be interesting," Ijanios muttered as he walked back to his castle. "Telling me to go away like that—after I wasted _my _time helping him help his stupid brother."

Isikan, perched in the trees above Ijanios, watched as the mage continued his conversation with himself. "Wonder what the idiot's talking about now?" he murmured.

"Stupid Niarchos," Ijanios continued. "Why do I bother?"

"You bother," a voice behind him said, "Because you somehow care for those two."

"Who said that?" Ijanios asked, whipping his head around. "Come out and show yourself, whoever you are!"

Isikan continued to watch in surprise. "Damn."

The voice continued to talk to Ijanios. "Why be scared, Ijanios?" it asked.

"Leave me alone," Ijanios yelled.

"Oh, but I won't."

"Show yourself!" Ijanios shouted.

"Fine, you want me to show you who I am? Then it shall be done." Mirachis Parinchilos finally showed himself to a more than frightened Ijanios. "Happy now?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Ijanios said. "You're an idiot, Mirachis. How long have you been following me?"

"Since Isikan Fortoulis has been sitting in that tree over there."

"What?" Ijanios asked. "I didn't see him."

_Shit, _Isikan muttered. _I'm caught._

_Right you are, Idiotkan,_ Mirachis hissed. "Show yourself, Isikan."

Isikan stayed where he was. Reaching for his crossbow, he slipped two arrows into it and aimed at the two wizards. "How's this for a show?" he shouted, firing at them.

Both Ijanios and Mirachis fell to the ground within seconds. Both mages looked at each other, only to see that they had both been shot with an arrow from Isikan's crossbow.

Which meant one thing—they would die within minutes of each other if they didn't remove them—the reason being that Isikan's arrows contained a deadly toxin that would liquefy their intestines and internal organs.

Leaving the arrow as is would kill them regardless.

"That's gotta hurt," Isikan snickered.

"Get these out!" Ijanios roared.

"NOW!" Mirachis added.

"How about NOT?" Isikan said. "Y'know, I think that is a new look for you two. Arrows in your backs—nice."

"You little motherfucker," Ijanios swore. "When I get this thing out my back, I'm going to—."

"Going to what?" Isikan said. "Beat me?"

"That's what I'm going to do," Imniar said. "Take those arrows out, Isikan."

"Nope." Isikan fired another arrow, this time landing it into Imniar's shoulder.

"Damn you," Imniar swore.

"Ha ha...losers." Isikan disappeared into thin air, leaving the three to suffer from his arrows.

_What nerve he has, _Niarchos hissed. _All three of them got shot. Oh, well. Better go help._

"Well, well," he murmured. "What happened here?"

"Isikan," the three fallen Reptilians moaned.

"I don't know if I want to know what happened," Niarchos said.

"They were arguing, and I was just walking by," Imniar said.

"And you just happened to be shot by Isikan's arrows?" Niarchos asked. "That is the funniest shit I ever heard."

"It is not!" Imniar shouted. "This hurts so bad right now, big brother. Just help me—not them."

"Why?" Niarchos asked, laughing. "This is hilarious!"

"No, it's not," Imniar said, frowning. "Because if I die, that means Kelkiar wins—and keeps his title as ruler of the Reptilian Nation."

"Shit." Niarchos hated it when Imniar was right. "Hold still, I'll pull it out. Then I'll get Siraena to heal you."

"She's a healer?" Imniar asked.

"She dabbles in the dark arts, whenever she feels like it. But I am sure she can do something to help that wound you have." Niarchos smiled.

"I hope so," Imniar said, wincing at the pain in his side. "What about them?" he asked, glancing at Ijanios and Mirachis.

"This isn't good—for you or them," Niarchos said. "Let me help you up." He carried him back to his lair, where Siraena gasped at the arrow sticking out of Imniar's side.

"What happened?" a horrified Siraena asked.

"Isikan," Niarchos said.

"You pissed the punk off, didn't you?" Siraena asked.

"Of course he did, why else would he have an arrow there?" Niarchos snickered.

"Fuck off," Imniar hissed.

"How about no?" Niarchos growled. "I came to help you out. And this is how I get repaid?"

"Enough!" Siraena shouted.

Both men looked at her, then looked at the floor. "Sorry," they mumbled.

"I thought so," Siraena said, pulling the arrow out of Imniar.

"Ow!" Imniar shouted.

"Whatever," Siraena grumbled.

"Anyway," Niarchos said. "Isn't there something you can do to heal the wound?"

"That I can do," Siraena said, grabbing a bowl from the table. "Hold this, Niacha. I need someone to hold that so I can rub some of this salve onto the wound."

"Okie dokie," Niarchos said, smiling.

"Ooh! That's cold," Imniar said.

"It's supposed to be," Siraena explained. "The colder this is, the better it is to heal the gash in your side."

"Okay," a weak Imniar said.

"At least someone thinks this will help," she muttered. "Hold still...or else it's going to land on other places besides your injury."

"Sorry," Imniar apologized.

"Don't be," Siraena said. "Be happy that I'm helping you."

"I am. I was a bit worried that you wouldn't." Imniar was serious as he spoke.

"I'm very nice once you get to know me," Siraena said. "I was irritated when all you would call me was 'that girl' every time you saw me with your brother."

"I could never remember your name, Siraena," Imniar said.

"I'm glad you did now. Should I even tend to Ijanios and Mirachis?" Siraena asked Niarchos.

"Crap, I forgot about them," Niarchos said. "I'll be back."

Meanwhile, the two wizards were still lying on the ground in a great deal of pain. "Oh, God. Won't anyone come help us?" they asked each other.

"Probably not," Mirachis said. "In case you didn't remember, the village hates us."

"Not everyone hates you," Niarchos said.

"What the hell? You came back?" Ijanios said, shocked.

"I couldn't let you die, even if I wanted to," Niarchos replied. "Plus, Siraena says she will heal you as well. No one should be subjected to die by Isikan's arrows. Not even you two."

"Well, that is good to hear," Mirachis said. "If you need more than one mage to help Imniar in the games, then let it be known that I'm offering my services."

"That would be wonderful," Niarchos said. "Let's get you to my lair. Siraena will work on you as soon as she's done with Imniar."

"Then it's settled," Ijanios said. "But I want my revenge on Isikan. He is a threat to us wizards."

"And to me and my brother as well," Niarchos agreed, picking both men up and slinging them over each shoulder.

"Thank you again," Ijanios said. "I don't want to die a horrible death right now."

"Me either," Mirachis said.

Finally they arrived at Niarchos' lair. "Siraena!" Niarchos called. "Your two other patients."

"Put them over there, on the couch," Siraena yelled. "Almost done with Imniar."

"Great. Will do," Niarchos replied, gently placing them onto the couch. "Anything else?"

"Go lie down, you look tired," Siraena said.

"Will do," Niarchos said. "Gentlemen, she will be with you shortly. I'm going to go take a nap."

"You do that," Ijanios said. "We'll be fine."

"Okay," Niarchos said. "Just holler if you need me." He turned and walked to his chambers. Once he settled into bed, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Back in the living room, Ijanios and Mirachis smiled at each other.

"I'm glad we weren't left out there," Ijanios murmured.

"So am I," Mirachis said.

"It could have been worse," Ijanios said.

Imniar came out of the back room. "Which one of you is going to be next?" he asked.

"I will," Mirachis said. "I really don't feel right from this thing."

"Let me help," Imniar said, pulling the arrow loose from his back.

"Damn, ow!" Mirachis growled. "That hurts and stings at the same time."

"Come on to the back with me," Siraena said, putting an arm around him. "I'll have you fixed in no time. Imicha, please take the arrow out of Ijanios too."

"Will do," Imniar said, yanking the arrow from Ijanios' back.

"Ow," Ijanios howled.

"Sorry," Imniar said. "I know it hurts. Be patient."

Ijanios looked at Imniar, a confused look on his face. "Why help me?"

"Because you helped me."

Just then, Siraena came out and carried Ijanios to the back. "You can rest here with Mirachis until you're both ready to walk."

"That's awfully nice of you, Lady Siraena," Ijanios said. "Please,work your magic. I am grateful."

Siraena smiled. "You are most welcome," she said.

Meanwhile, Imniar sat in his brother's study, an evil grin on his face. "I will get you, hunter," he growled. "Trying to kill me will never work."

Isikan smiled as he glanced into his scrying mirror. "So, you want to challenge me, eh, Imniar?" he asked. "You got the balls to challenge me, after I shot your ass with one of my mind erasers? Hah! No one stops me—EVER!"


	8. The Power Of An Arrow

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I guess I caught a severe case of writer's block. Anyway, on with the story!!

Chapter 6- The Power Of An Arrow

After watching the little scene of Niarchos having to help Imniar with removing arrows from not just him, but from Mirachis and Ijanios as well, Isikan continued to use his scrying mirror to look into what everyone in the village was doing, starting with Kysandior.

Kysandior, however, was indulging himself in his favorite pastime, which was shadowfighting. He believed that this practice would strengthen him in times of battle, which it always did.

"Ugh, lame," Isikan muttered. "Show me what my boys are up to."

Neijior and Kelkiar were on the grounds of the palace, showing off to a few human maids.

"Ha, ha, ha," Isikan said. "That's the brothers Haitinen for you, unfortunately."

_Don't you have anything better to do than spy on us?_ Kelkiar asked him.

_I agree,_ Neijior said. _And good job on shooting those three the other day._

_You heard about that? _ Isikan asked. _How?_

_ Easy, we heard shouts of pain and curses aimed toward you,_ Neijior replied.

_Ah, I guess my work is never done, _Isikan said, a smile on his face.

_I think you had better be careful,_ Kelkiar advised. _Niarchos is already gunning for you._

"Hah! He wouldn't dare," Isikan snickered.

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, Niarchos sat in his lair, quietly putting together a plan to beat Isikan at his own game.

"Niarchos, are you all right?" his brother asked. "You're never this quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm going to get revenge on that Isikan for the arrow incident, unfortunately," Niarchos replied.

"I'm going to go hunt, since I've been craving mortal blood for a while," Imniar said. "I will return."

"Be careful," Ijanios warned. "He may still be out there."

"I agree," Mirachis said. "That Isikan is a menace to us wizards."

Siraena tried to stifle a laugh as Mirachis spoke. "That's a laugh," she snickered.

"What did you say?" Mirachis asked.

"Nothing," Siraena replied. "Have a good hunt, Imniar."

"I will," Imniar said, walking out. "I'll be back—in one piece."

_That's what you think, _Isikan snickered. _See what you'll do with another arrow in your back._

"Don't you dare do it," Neijior said.

"Why must you do that?" Isikan snarled. He hated being surprised in his own home like that.

But, of course, Neijior did as he wanted, and didn't care what anyone told him.

So, why should Isikan care?

"Very funny," Neijior murmured. "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Did you now?" Kelkiar said.

"I did," Neijior said. "And I have a feeling Isikan is going to do what he wants."

"You're right," Isikan replied, grabbing his bow and arrow. "I'm about to head out, you coming with?"

"What is your evil mind planning?" Kelkiar asked.

"Something that may get you far in the competition," Isikan replied.

"Like?" Kelkiar asked.

"You'll see," was all Isikan said.

The brothers watched him leave. "Hm, what the hell is he planning?" Kelkiar asked.

"I don't think I want to know," Neijior answered.

Meanwhile, Isikan watched as Imniar took his time getting into the forest. "Hurry up, bastard," he muttered.

Imniar hissed under his breath. "I know you're out there, Isikan."

Isikan smiled to himself. "This is going to be so easy."


	9. Red Hot Revenge

A/N: As usual, I apologize for the delay—temping during the day and then the gym at night...doesn't help that I would rather be writing than being in Central NJ and then NYC after that!

However, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7- Red Hot Revenge

Isikan continued to watch as Imniar began his travel into the forest. "This should be interesting," he muttered.

"Interesting how?" a voice behind him asked.

"Get from behind me, Niarchos," Isikan growled.

"Damn you," Niarchos spat.

"Same to you, Niacha. What do you want anyway?" Isikan asked.

"I want to make sure you hurt for that stunt the other day," Niarchos hissed.

"Aww, you mad because I didn't shoot you in the ass too?" Isikan joked.

"Fuck off," Niarchos spat. "I'm going to get you for that. You could have killed my brother. Those two mages were nothing."

"So then why are you here, in my forest?" Isikan asked. "Leave while you still can, motherfucker."

"Er, how about no?" Niarchos said. "I challenge you to a duel, my dear Isikan. No bows and none of your hemlock-laced arrows either."

"Yeah, right," Isikan laughed. "Now why would I want to face you in a duel?"

"Because," Niarchos said. "If you don't, then I'll be forced to make my woman poison you with one of her potions."

"Yeah, sure," Isikan laughed again. "Everyone knows I'm the best potions master in the kingdom."

"True, but you've never challenged Siraena," Niarchos argued.

"I don't think I want to," Isikan said. "She might kick my ass in the middle of any competition with her."

"Good choice, my man," Niarchos said.

"Anyway," Isikan said. "You're wasting my time."

"If he's wasting your time, then I wonder what I would be doing?" Imniar said, emerging from his hiding place.

"What the hell? Both you and your imbecile brother get out of my forest before I pump both of you full of hemlock," Isikan threatened.

"You wouldn't," Niarchos sneered.

"He would," Imniar said. "He did that to me, remember?"

"Shut up," Niarchos hissed.

"Why tell him to shut up, Niacha?" Isikan asked. "He speaks the truth."

"Because I don't feel like hearing him at the moment," Niarchos said.

"As I feel about both of you," Isikan replied. "Now, get out of my forest," he said, reaching for his bow and arrow.

"You wouldn't," Niarchos said.

"I would," Isikan said. "Now leave, before I really do show you out."

"Okay, but not before you accept my challenge," Niarchos said, reaching for what appeared to be a dagger out of his boot.

"What the hell do you expect to do with that?" Isikan asked, laughing.

"Here, you figure it out," Niarchos said, throwing it at Isikan. The dagger caught Isikan's left thigh.

"Bastard," Isikan swore.

"My revenge is done," Niarchos said. "That's for nearly killing this loser of a brother of mine."

"That's it," Isikan said, grabbing his bow and arrows. "Eat hemlock, bastards."

Niarchos and Imniar took off running.

Isikan began shooting arrows left and right. "Damn you, stay still," he thundered.

"Never—oof," Niarchos laughed, then fell on his side. One of the arrows had gotten him in the side.

"Uh huh. And you were saying?" Isikan asked.

"Take this arrow out of my brother's side now," Imniar roared.

"What for?" Isikan asked. "I didn't hit you. I should though."

"Whatever—ow," Imniar growled.

He had been hit with an arrow from behind.

Neijior stepped from behind a cluster of oak trees. "You didn't think that you were getting off the hook, eh, Imniar?" he asked.

"Fuck you—and your brother too," Imniar growled.

"Just what you do to your brother," Neijior retorted.

"Hey! Getting back to what we were discussing," Isikan said. "The reason you and Kile were out here was?" he asked, glancing at Neijior.

"I just wanted to help," Kelkiar said, defending himself.

"As did I," Neijior said.

"You're all dead," Niarchos threatened. "Every single one of you."

"I second that," Imniar said. "As soon as we're healed again."

There was nothing but laughs as Isikan, Neijior, and Kelkiar walked off, leaving the two brothers howling in pain.


	10. Isikan's Rage

Chapter 8- Isikan's Rage

Back at the lair, Siraena could hear the wails of pain coming from Imniar and Niarchos.

"God help me," she growled. "What the hell happened now?"

"I don't think you want to know, dear," Ijanios replied.

"I second that," Mirachis agreed.

"I think I do," Siraena hissed. "I want to kill that Isikan."

"You might not want to do that," the two wizards groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because," Mirachis said.

"Just because," Ijanios replied.

"I know he's a threat—but he is NOT to me," Siraena said. "I'm going to get those two out of there."

"Wasn't him that shot them," Ijanios said.

"It was Kelkiar and Neijior who did it," Mirachis continued.

"Why?" Siraena was outraged.

"Because one of them—I guess it was Niarchos—stabbed Isikan in the leg," they replied.

"Oh, wonderful. Now I have two babies to take arrows out of."

"Don't despair, Lady Siraena. I will help you with healing them—after all, they brought us here," Ijanios murmured.

"Good—go get them then," Siraena ordered.

"Not a problem."

Back in the forest, Neijior, Kelkiar, and Isikan were still laughing.

"I really can't believe you really did that," Isikan said. "What were you thinking?"

"I can't believe Niarchos stabbed you," Neijior replied.

"You know we couldn't stand there and just let you get stabbed," Kelkiar said.

"You could have," Isikan said, a smile on his face.

"No, they couldn't," Kysandior said, materializing before the three younger men.

"Of course not," Isikan muttered.

"Anyway," Kysandior continued. "You know you three are in deep shit with Niarchos, Imniar, and that woman, right?"

"Which woman? The maid?" Isikan asked—even though he knew who it was.

"Oh, please," Kelkiar grumbled. "What is she going to do? Beat us to death with her broom?"

"Watch it—she sent Ijanios and Mirachis to get them out of the forest before they die from their wounds," Kysandior warned him.

"I'm with Kile," Isikan said. "What is she going to do? Beat us all with her broomstick?"

"That is a HUGE laugh," Neijior said. "That is very funny."

"Not as funny as it's going to be when we pump you assholes full of iron," Niarchos growled behind them.

"What did you just say?" Isikan shouted.

"I said, motherfucker," Niarchos repeated. "Not going to be funny when you've got nothing but iron in your gut."

"Well said, brother," Imniar said.

"I think you've got a bloody lot to explain," Mirachis growled.

"Hah! Not to you," Isikan hissed.

"If not him, then me," another voice said.

All of them turned to face the person the voice belonged to.

Siraena stood before them, a look of death on her face.

"All right, the lot of you," she hissed. "Who's responsible for this?"

Neijior and Kelkiar stepped forward. "What are you really going to do, beat us to death with your broomstick, you psycho?"

"How dare you!" Siraena screamed. "I demand you take them out now!"

"And what if they don't?" Kysandior asked.

"Then face my wrath—and don't think I'm kidding," Siraena snarled at them.

Isikan began to shake with anger. "I think my friends and I aren't going to be apologizing anytime soon."

"Well, then," Siraena muttered. "I guess we have a problem on our hands. Get Niarchos and Imniar out of here, Mirachis. Ijanios, you stay here."

"Yes, m'lady," Mirachis said. "Come on, you two."

Isikan's hands began to shake. "Bring it on, she bitch."

"Of course, archer," Siraena's smile began to fade as she spoke. "I definitely will."

"Seriously?!" Kysandior shouted. "Siraena, you're NOT even Reptilian—how is it possible that such beauty can be so evil?"

"Save your shit, Sun Shadow," Siraena barked. "I'm not here to listen to you—and I will be soon—once Niarchos heals."

"Well, then," Kysandior said. "Have fun with Isikan, I'm not going to feel remorse when he maims you—or worse."

Isikan turned back to Siraena. "You heard him—so, prepare to get hurt, witch."

"I was born ready—what the hell?" Siraena said, flying into a tree.

"I told you what I was capable of," Isikan said. He waved his hand again.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Siraena screamed.

"No—of course not," Isikan growled. "Feel my wrath, bitch."

Finally, Siraena couldn't take any more torture. "Stop, I beg you."

"What? What did you say?" Isikan hissed. "Are you ready to give up?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Then go, before I change my mind," Isikan ordered.


	11. Anger On All Sides

A/N: The Other Lands is the Reptilian version of Heaven, while the Dark Territories is Hell (there is no Purgatory here). Surprisingly enough, no one's gone to either place yet...

Chapter 9- Anger On All Sides

A battered Siraena returned to the lair, nearly out of her mind.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" she asked herself. "He shouldn't have had the strength to throw me around like that."

"What?" a groggy Niarchos asked. "He did what?"

"Threw me all over the forest—I couldn't get a force field up in time."

"What a nut," Imniar muttered. "He's going to get his, sooner or later."

Meanwhile, Isikan smiled at his victory.

"What a witch," he hissed. "Thinking she could take on the frigging Grand Archer of the Reptilians—ha! As if she could do such a thing."

"Keep talking shit like that—and she may come back with something stronger," Kysandior warned the young archer.

"How long have you been standing there?" Isikan asked.

"Not too long," the Sun Shadow replied. "Just long enough to hear you whipped the hell out of Niarchos' beautiful but evil lover."

"That I did," Isikan replied. "I feel much better now that I beat the root of all their chaos."

"Very well done," Kysandior smiled.

"I think so," Isikan murmured.

"We all think so," Kelkiar and Neijior both said.

Back at the lair, Niarchos tended to his fallen lover. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be," Siraena hissed. "When I have his head, that is."

"That will never happen," Imniar growled. "Until we get rid of them, that is."

"Well—it had better happen soon. Because I hate being mad," Siraena muttered.

"Don't worry, my pet," Niarchos said. "We will get that bad Isikan back. I promise."

"I hope so," Siraena grumbled, drifting off to sleep.

The next day was spent by Niarchos leading a search party through the forest. "Come out, Isikan," he challenged. "We just want to talk to you."

"Sure you do," Isikan muttered. "You can't be serious."

"No, really," Niarchos said. "We just want to talk."

"Yeah, talk," Imniar snickered.

"Of course you do," Isikan grumbled. "I'm NOT interested. Siraena can rot in hell for all I care."

"You're not being reasonable," Imniar said. "She was just protecting us is all."

"And why do you two need protecting?" Isikan asked.

"No reason—she was just helping," Niarchos replied.

"Whatever."

"I'll whatever you," Imniar spat.

"I'm not listening to any of this anymore. Goodbye—for now," Isikan snarled, disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ijanios wondered aloud.

"That, my friend, was the sound of an archer who is on his way to the Other Lands," Mirachis replied.

"Ah, well, if Isikan suddenly dies—then Neijior and Kelkiar will follow after," Ijanios murmured.

"That would definitely suck—for him, that is," Mirachis laughed.

Suddenly a blast of lightning struck near them.

"What the fuck?" both wizards asked.

"What—you were expecting sunshine?" Kysandior growled.

"Not really. Were you expecting a taste of our powers?" Mirachis retorted.

"Hell no," Kysandior hissed. "But I do want to kill you motherfuckers before you do the same to Isikan."

"Sending him to the Other Lands would be the best thing for him—I would think," Ijanios growled.

"I think not," Kysandior said. "Maybe the Dark Territories for you two then."

Both wizards shuddered—neither wanted to go _there_.

"Ah! I think I've scared you!" Kysandior chuckled.

"You have, but we're not that scared!" Ijanios shouted.

"Oh, well—my work here is done," the Sun Shadow replied, disappearing into a cloud of gold mist.


	12. Niarchos vs Isikan

A/N: What's Siraena got up her sleeve? And for the sake of the story and the recent uprising on Raw, I'm using the NXT rookies of Season 1 (except for Michael Tarver, because he scares me). Read and review!

Chapter 10- Niarchos vs. Isikan

Kysandior returned to his lair, a smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you would be back," Isikan said.

"I was saving your arrow-wielding ass," Kysandior replied. "I think you owe me a bit of thanks."

"Of course I do," Isikan replied. "Thank you. But Siraena has yet to get hers."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Kysandior asked.

"You'll see," Isikan said. "Just you wait."

Back at his lair, Niarchos was pacing back and forth. "How the fuck did he manage to whip your ass, woman?" he roared.

"I don't know," Siraena shouted. "I had him—I was this close—and he got me—bad."

"Well, well, well," Imniar said. "What happened here?"

"Isikan was what happened," Mirachis told him.

"What did he do? Beat the mess out of her?" Imniar asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Niarchos growled.

Imniar glared at his brother. "Okay, so I'm concerned. Sue me."

Niarchos laughed. "I can do better than that."

Siraena's shouting made the brothers stop arguing. "I think I have a secret weapon we can use against Isikan. That is, if you trust me to use it."

Niarchos was all ears. "What'd you have in mind?"

"These," Siraena said, handing him seven clay dolls.

Imniar burst out laughing. "What the fuck?"

"I know what these are," Ijanios said. "They're Assassin Dolls. They're used in dark magic as weapons against good. Rarely are they used for any other purpose. Siraena, may I ask where you got these?"

Siraena beamed. "I made them."

"These three are built like bricks," Imniar observed

"How?" Niarchos asked. "Boy, this one is a shrimpy looking one."

"The river that runs near the forest has an abundant supply of green clay at its banks. I was bored one day and decided to make some in case I ever needed to," Siraena explained.

"But how does it work?" Imniar asked.

"Simple. There is an incantation I wrote to go along with the dolls."

"Bring them to life then, my dear," Ijanios said.

"My pleasure," Siraena said. She took a deep breath, lit candles around the dolls, and then began to chant the incantation. When she was done, she blew on each doll and then set them down again.

"Just watch and see what happens," Ijanios said.

Everyone stared at the dolls. Suddenly, a black mist enveloped the lair, causing everyone to become unable to see in front of them.

"What's happening?" Imniar yelled.

"Just watch," Mirachis instructed.

Just then, a flash of light came out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped.

"Wow," Niarchos murmured. "Look at that."

"Look at what?" a gruff voice asked.

"Nevermind that," another voice said.

"Who said that?" Imniar asked.

"I think the dolls came to life," Ijanios said. "And I'm also guessing they may be a bit hungry for blood at the moment."

At his words, the black smoke and lightning disappeared, revealing the seven fully grown—and very much alive—Assassin Dolls.

"Damn straight we are," the shortest of the dolls replied. "And who the hell called me shrimpy?"

Everyone except Niarchos took a step back.

"Oh," the doll continued. "So you think I'm a shrimp, eh?"

Niarchos stood his ground. "Yeah, I do. What are you going to do about it, Shrimpo?"

"How about I show you how to give someone respect?"

"Enough!" Siraena shouted. "Am I going to have to separate you both?"

"What? Separate me from this fool?" The doll laughed, a smirk on his face.

"Is she serious?" one of the other dolls asked.

"No, of course not," Mirachis said. "I'm Mirachis, by the way. But I have a question—what do we call you? We can't keep calling you dolls all the time."

The dolls looked at each other.

"He has a point," the leader of the dolls said. "I'm Tarnechis, leader of this lovely bunch. And these guys are Irinis, Aschinal, Junquian, and Kolachin. The little shrimp, as that asshole keeps calling him, is Nusqial, and that high flying one is Nischelis. Say hello, boys."

The other dolls introduced themselves to Siraena and the others.

"Hello," Nusqial said. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, Niarchos. You have a good woman here."

Niarchos smiled. "I think we did, Nusqial. I am sorry for calling you a shrimp. But your fighting skills must surpass your size, am I right?"

Nusqial smiled. "This is true. I am the best when it comes to hand to hand."

Tarnechis cleared his throat. "Now that we've been brought here, what is it that Lady Siraena wants us to do?"

"Ah," Imniar said. "We get down to the truth. She wants to kill Isikan."

Nischelis smirked. "The archer?"

"The one and the same," Niarchos replied.

"Well, then," Aschinal said. "What do you want done?"

"Send him a message for right now," Siraena said. "He is more than a thorn in my side—and Niarchos' own as well."

Nischelis looked at Tarnechis. "What do you think?"

"I think," Tarnechis replied, "we can get it done. Just tell us where to find him, my lady."

"In the forest outside of the village," Imniar said. "It's not hard to find him."

"I'm down for it," Aschinal replied.

"As am I," Tarnechis said.

"I am as well," Nischelis said.

"So are we," Kolachin, Nusqial, Irinis, and Junquian said. "Just sit back and let us do the work."

"That we will," Siraena said, a sick smile on her face. "Go do my bidding, and you will be rewarded regardless."

"Your wishes are our commands," Tarnechis replied. "Let's go, boys."

Once they left, Imniar turned to Siraena. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"I can," Niarchos said.

"They mean well," Mirachis said. "There is no way they can mess up."


	13. The Assassin Dolls

A/N: Okay, so the Dolls are as follows: Tarnechis is Wade Barrett, Junquian is Heath Slater, Nischelis is Justin Gabriel, Nusqial is Daniel Bryan (I know he was fired because he strangled the hell out of Justin Roberts, but I don't like Michael Tarver and _refuse_ to put him in anything I write), Irinis is Skip Sheffield, Kolachin is David Otunga, and Aschinal is Darren Young.

Assassin dolls were used for dark magic only, as Mirachis was explaining to Imniar in the last chapter. For some reason, Siraena came across making them in order to exact revenge on Isikan for beating the tar out of her.

As usual, read and review!

Chapter 11- The Assassin Dolls

"Assassin Dolls? They haven't been used in centuries," Kysandior said. "I wonder who got that bright idea to make them."

Neijior smiled. "Just Siraena's way of being a bigger bitch than before."

"She was never a bitch—until she hooked up with Niacha," Kelkiar said.

"Doesn't matter," Kysandior said. "We have to see why she made them. She wants her revenge against you, Isiki."

Isikan smiled. "And that she may have—after I'm dead."

As Isikan, Neijior, Kelkiar, and Kysandior were talking, the Assassin Dolls were heading into the forest. They had one thing on their minds, and one thing only.

To either kill Isikan or bring him back to Siraena alive.

Tarnechis, on the other hand, was at the halfway point of bringing him back alive or killing him and bringing his dead body to Niarchos and Siraena.

Irinis glanced over at Tarnechis. "You okay?" he asked.

Tarnechis nodded. "I'm just thinking about what to do to the archer first."

"Hmm, how about ripping his throat out and watching him die?" Irinis murmured.

"Too bloody, plus Kolachin would enjoy that too much," Tarnechis replied.

Kolachin raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, that would be something I would enjoy. Wonder why I didn't think about that?"

"Because," Nusqial began, "to think of that would be _busywork_ for you."

"Fuck off," Kolachin growled. "And the lady said to send him a message, not kill or maim him."

"Find me a hot woman to fuck and then I'll fuck off," Nusqial snickered.

Meanwhile, Isikan was still chatting away about how much it would mean if he beat the shit out of him.

Kysandior stopped him. "Wait—I hear something."

Kelkiar stopped walking. "I hear something too."

"As do I," Neijior said. "Up in the trees."

Isikan raised an eyebrow. "In my trees? Now I'm mad."

"Well, then," Tarnechis murmured. "This will be too easy. Nischelis, drop down and give our new friends a show. Nusqial, you go down there too. Aschinal and Junquian, shower them with arrows."

"What do we do?" Irinis and Kolachin asked.

"On my signal, you two and I will show ourselves to them," Tarnechis replied.

"Sounds good to me," Kolachin said.

"I agree," Irinis said.

"I think we should go meet them now," Tarnechis said. "Nischelis, now!"

"Right away, Tarnechis," Nischelis replied, leaping off a few branches before finally landing on the ground.

"My pleasure," Nusqial said, following Nischelis.

"Aschinal! Junquian! Start shooting," Tarnechis ordered.

"Howdy, boys," Nusqial said to a startled Kysandior, Kelkiar, Isikan, and Neijior.

"What the—?" Kelkiar said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kysandior asked.

Just then, Tarnechis jumped from the trees. "We're your worst nightmare."

"Is that so?" Isikan asked, drawing his bow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tarnechis replied.

"Yeah, because we're doing that," Junquian said as he and Aschinal began raining arrows onto the four Reptilians.

"Dear God," Kelkiar said. "Duck!"

Kysandior leapt into a bush. "Come on!" he yelled.

"Oh, that just sucks," Tarnechis said. "I wouldn't do that either." As he said that, Kysandior was thrown from the bush.

"How's that for a punch, Sun Shadow?" Kolachin asked, laughing.

"I'll kill you," Kysandior growled. "What exactly are you?"

"Assassin Dolls," Isikan said. "I'm thinking Siraena had something to do with them coming to life and chasing me."

"You're right, she did have something to do with this," Tarnechis said. "But, we have a message for you, Isikan. Lady Siraena wants her revenge against you—and she will get it—no matter what she has to do to get it."

"I think not," Isikan laughed. "Tell her something for me. If she wants revenge, Niarchos will have to play a game with me—and beat me. If not, I still whip the tar out of her—and him as well."

Tarnechis laughed. "We'll see about that. But the message will be delivered. Cease fire, you two," he said to Aschinal and Junquian.

"What do you want us to do?" Nischelis asked.

"Hm," Tarnechis replied. "Cut them a bit. We can't let them live and not have something to remember us by. Kolachin, do your worst."

"My pleasure," Kolachin replied. "Irinis, care to help me?"

"Definitely," Irinis said, backhanding Kelkiar. "So. You're the one that Imniar complained about."

Kelkiar was furious. "Yeah, so?"

"Such arrogance won't get you far," Kolachin added, throwing a punch at Kelkiar.

"Now, what to do with you, Sun Shadow," Tarnechis muttered.

"How about I beat your ass right now?" Kysandior replied.

"Nope, not going to happen," Tarnechis said. "I'd rather beat your ass right now."

Soon enough, all seven Assassin Dolls were fighting with the four Reptilians.

And soon enough, Isikan realized they were outnumbered.

That wasn't enough for the dolls, though. Tarnechis wanted to keep fighting.

"Hey! Don't let them win," Nischelis shouted.

"Who's letting who win?" Aschinal yelled back, tossing Neijior against a tree.

"Fuck that," Kolachin said. "I see we're obviously winning here. When we're done, I say we head back to Lord Niarchos."

"But," Nusqial said. "What about these four?"

"Hm," Junquian said. "Let's take them with us. They can decide what to do there."

"Too risky," Irinis said.

Tarnechis glared at him. "How so?"

"Because if we take them to Niarchos," Irinis began, "someone else who knows the Royal princes will notice."

"And who the hell would that be?" Junquian asked. "I don't remember anything about them having a lot of supporters."

"Good point," Kolachin said. "Let's take them with us."

"We're not going anywhere with you, not even to Imniar." Kysandior growled.

Tarnechis stared at him, a smirk on his face. "As if you had a choice in the matter."


	14. Showdown In The Forest

A/N: The lovely Eve Torres makes an appearance in the story as Elisinet, Kysandior's maidservant.

And what's up Nischelis's sleeve?

Read and review!

Chapter 12- Showdown In The Forest

"You won't get the satisfaction," Kysandior growled.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Tarnechis asked.

"Oh, just like this," Kysandior replied, backhanding the leader of the Assassin Dolls into a rock.

"What the—?" Nischelis asked. "Tarnechis, check your head. You're bleeding."

Tarnechis let his hand explore the back of his head. When he drew his hand back, he saw blood.

However, that didn't sit well with him.

"What's the matter?" Kysandior asked, snickering.

"You made me bleed, bastard," Tarnechis growled. "You're going to pay."

"Sure, sure," Kysandior challenged. "I'm going to pay—that is the same line that Niarchos feeds me all the time. Save that shit, because I am going to _murder_ you the second we get out of this."

"Oh, shut up," Junquian snarled, slapping Kysandior square in the face.

"Slap me again, and you'll lose that arm," Kysandior threatened.

Kolachin began fuming, which was normal for him. "Oh, please, Kysandior. I'd love to see that—with your hands tied."

"Nischelis, tie his hands," Tarnechis ordered. "I don't need him slapping anyone again for the moment."

Nischelis grinned. "Neither do I. I can do better—I'll tie all their hands up."

Nusqial cleared his throat. "So, then it's settled. We take them to Siraena."

Irinis smiled. "I like that idea a LOT better. I'll help Nischelis tie them up."

Kelkiar snarled a reply. "I don't, and I know this was NOT what you were supposed to be doing."

Tarnechis cast a steely glare in Kelkiar's direction. "For the moment, how about you shut up?"

"Make me," Kelkiar growled.

"You really don't want to tell him that," Junquian said, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to Kelkiar's jaw.

"Anyway," Tarnechis grumbled.

"Why're you so down, brother?" Nischelis asked. "We've got the Reptilian crown princes in our grasp—and you're sulking all over the place."

"Because I can't decide whether I want to disobey Lady Siraena and kill them," Tarnechis hissed.

"Then do what I would do, and that is to let them go—under the impression that they're going without getting any other injuries," Nischelis replied.

"Are you serious, little brother?" Tarnechis asked.

"Yes, I am," Nischelis replied.

"Then fine," Tarnechis said. "Let them go back—we did what we were told to. Isikan has the message, and we'd better tell his message to Lord Niarchos."

"WHAT?" The others were in shock.

"Are you shitting me?" Aschinal asked.

"No, he's not," Nischelis said. "And you know if you don't, something will happen to you."

"You heard me," Tarnechis said. "Release them."

"Consider them released," Junquian grumbled.

"Thank God," Kysandior said. "I thought I was going to have to kill you or something. Come on, Isiki. You too, Kelkiar. And you as well, Neijior."

"Don't forget to deliver my message," Isikan said to the Assassin Dolls.

"Trust me," Irinis said. "We won't."

Once they left, the Assassin Dolls looked at each other in shock.

"Now, you're sure this will work," Tarnechis whispered to Nischelis.

Nischelis smiled, a sick smile on his face. "I am sure. We'll have our chance to get them back. Isikan won't live after we're done with him."

Nusqial smiled. "You two are fucking evil."

"Yes, we are," Tarnechis replied. "Don't like it?"

"I do," Nusqial said. "I honestly do."

"What the fucking hell was the point of that? We might as well tell Lady Siraena to flay us alive," Kolachin complained.

"I think Nischi is on to something," Junquian said. "Let's let his plan come together on its own."

"Okay, that I can do," Irinis replied.

"I have to say how insane this idea is," Kolachin muttered.

Irinis glared at him. "And I'm at liberty to tell you no one cares."

"This will be interesting," Tarnechis said. "But we have to trust our brother when he says he has something up his sleeve."

Nischelis grinned. "I have more than something up my sleeve. You'll just have to find out for yourselves."

"I hate when he says that," Junquian grumbled.

"Poor Jinqui," Nischelis said. "Worried, are we?"

Junquian hissed at him. "No, of course not. Just wondering what you are up to."

"I will tell you in due time," Nischelis promised. "But we have a job to do at the moment."

"Aye, that is true," Aschinal said. "Let's finish it."

Kysandior, Kelkiar, Isikan, and Neijior finally made their way back to the castle. Once they arrived, Kysandior explained what had happened and why they were away so long.

"It's okay, Master Kysandior," his maidservant, Elisinet, said. "We were a bit worried is all. But we knew you'd come back, eventually."

"That's my Elisineta," Kysandior replied, calling her by the nickname he came up with for her. "Please, my dear, draw a bath for me."

Elisinet smiled. "Already have, my lord. You girls! Prepare a bath for the princes and our esteemed archer."

Three other maidservants ran up to Isikan, Kelkiar, and Neijior. "Your baths are ready. Come with us, please," one of them said.

"Hmm, hmm," Isikan murmured. "Can I just have her?"

"No," Kysandior growled. "You need a COLD bath."

Isikan gasped in shock. He didn't realize he had thought that out loud. "Oops."

Kelkiar and Neijior both burst out laughing. "That's too rich. We all heard that one."

Isikan blushed. "I was that obvious?"

"Yeah, you were," Kysandior said. "Again, you need a COLD bath."

"Sigh," Isikan said. "Please burn these clothes, I reek—badly—because of them."

"Right away," Elisinet said, holding the clothes away from her. "Yick, what the hell died on these?"

Meanwhile, the Assassin Dolls arrived at Niarchos and Imniar's lair, where Niarchos, Imniar, Siraena, Ijanios, and Mirachis sat in the great room waiting for them. They were all talk as they entered the room.

"Was Isikan given the message, my minions?" Siraena asked.

"Yes, my lady," Tarnechis answered.

"He had one for you as well, Lord Niarchos," Nischelis added.

"What was it?" Niarchos asked.

"I'll answer this one," Junquian said. "Isikan has challenged you to a game of his own. If you win, he'll leave the forest—forever. If he wins, you leave him alone."

Niarchos was stunned. "Is that so?"

"Every word of it," Junquian said.

"I wonder what he's playing at," Imniar muttered.

"As do I," Ijanios said.

"I think I know what the archer is up to," Nischelis said.

"Really, Nischi," Siraena said. "Let's hear it."

Nischelis took a second to clear his thoughts. "I think Isiki has something up his sleeve."

"How so?" Mirachis asked.

"He thinks that if he wins, the forest will be rid of you, no doubt. But, there is another motive here. You won't stop torturing him until he has no choice but to back down."

"So intelligent, that one is," Niarchos thought to himself.

Nischelis turned to Niarchos, a smile on his face. Somehow he had heard the compliment Niarchos had given him. "Thanks for the compliment, Lord Niarchos."

Niarchos returned the smile. "Of course, Nischi. But, I have a question. Were you all planning to kill or harm Isikan and the others?"

Tarnechis grinned. "We were a bit on the undecided side of things. But you never asked us to kill him. And the other three were unexpected."

Imniar was angry. "I would have killed him. And Keliki as well."

Aschinal snickered. "Of course you would."

Imniar glared at him. "And you wouldn't?"

"Yes, but a slow and painful death is what he needs," Aschinal retorted.

Throughout all the chatter, Nusqial remained quiet.

This was unusual, even for him.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by Irinis, who pulled him to the side.

"Are you all right?" Irinis asked.

"I still feel we should have killed him," came the reply.

"That's not how they would've wanted it—for the moment," Irinis reminded him.

"Moving onto other topics, I wonder what Nischi's plans are," Nusqial complained.

Irinis sighed. "Nusi, listen to me. We'll find out as soon as Nischi wants to tell us. From what Tanil said, Nischi's onto something big. Don't press him on the subject like Kolachiki is doing."

"I heard that!" Kolachin shouted.

"Sorry, Kolachiki," Irinis apologized. "Nusi is being whiny."

Kolachin grinned. "He has a right to be so curious as to what Nischi is planning—I too want to know what the big secret is."

"Tanil knows something, but Nischi made him not tell us," Irinis continued.

"Very true," Kolachin said. "But, it's better we wait. Plus, it's not good when Nischi gets mad—you know that."

Tarnechis glared at them. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Tanil," Irinis said. "Nusi was a bit curious as to what Nischi is planning."

Tarnechis snickered. "There is no way I'm going to beg Nischi. We have to wait."

Nischelis felt his blood boil. Now he was getting mad as hell. "Stop fucking asking about what I have planned. Tanil knows nothing. You'll find out soon enough."

Nusqial sighed. "Fine, I'll stop. I'm going hunting. We haven't eaten since we were awakened by Siraena."

The others nodded. "Let's get something to eat. A few mortals living near here will do," Irinis growled.

With that being said, the seven demons ventured back into the forest.

After they left, Siraena sat in her favorite armchair, watching the fire Aschinal fixed for her. As she stared into it, she couldn't help but think about the ass whipping Isikan had given her a few days before.

"I will get you, Isikan," she hissed. "This is far from over."


	15. Nischelis And His Methods Of Madness

Chapter 13- Nischelis And His Methods of Madness

Nischelis was doing quite an impressive job when it came to keeping his plans to destroy Isikan a secret.

The others, including Tarnechis, were trying their hardest to keep their mouths shut about asking.

The day that Nischelis would reveal his evil plans with his family finally came. The Compound, as their forest home came to be called, was buzzing. When he was ready to spill everything, he called them together in the grand hall, which was really a wooded space with a fire pit in the center of it.

Nusqial was thrilled. The "Big Secret," as he kept calling it, was finally about to be told. And he wanted to be the first to know.

But he wasn't the first one in the hall. Aschinal and Kolachin both arrived first. And of course, Aschinal had questions about this particular meeting. "What's this about?"

"When everyone else gets here, I will tell you," Nischelis assured him.

"I'm here," Tarnechis said. "I honestly can't wait to hear this."

"Neither can I," Junquian said, walking into the hall. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still hunting," Kolachin replied. "I heard Nischi calling from a mile away—and came back so I could hear everything."

Irinis and Nusqial finally arrived. Nischelis gave a small sigh of relief and began talking.

"I know that I've been secretive about my plans to destroy Isikan. I do apologize to you, my dear brothers. I just wanted to make sure that everything was in place and nothing was left out, detailwise."

Junquian was in awe. "That's our Nischi, always being organized."

"I agree," Kolachin said. "Anyway, the Big Secret."

"The Big Secret?" Nischelis teased. "Okay, you want details? Got it."

Tarnechis began grumbling. "I'm going to get a fire started. It's getting a bit cold."

"You do that. Is there any food left?" Nischelis asked.

Kolachin pointed to a grove of trees. "You'll find about a dozen mortal women. Knock yourself out, Grand Opportunist."

Nischelis snarled at Tarnechis, then turned to look at Kolachin. "My pleasure."

"Bring one for me," Tarnechis called after him.

"And us as well," Irinis and Nusqial shouted after him.

Kolachin looked at Nusqial. "Another one? I'm full. Eating like that for the past few days has done nothing but bring on indigestion."

Nusqial smiled. "What can I say? I'm a growing demon who needs to eat more."

"Well, then," Kolachin murmured. "At least you're eating, little demon."

Nischelis finally returned to the grand hall, followed by four very frightened young women. "Dinner is served...again. Take your pick, but leave this one to me. Where'd Jinqui go?"

"He couldn't catch up with you because you're so fast. He went to get himself another meal," Tarnechis replied, picking the tall redhead that stood the farthest from the other three. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

Irinis glanced at the brunette that was left standing by herself. "Come here, sweetie. I just want to have some fun. I swear."

Kolachin snickered. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Nusqial smiled. "I love blondes. This one's mine. Don't worry, I don't bite."

"Not yet, that is," Junquian snickered, dragging a woman of his own behind him. "And, oh, hell no. You're NOT about to tell us your plans without me being here."

Nischelis glared at him. "No. And why is it that you decide to get food when you heard me say I was getting some?"

"Because I was preoccupied with other things. And I never heard you say you were going back out for food," Junquian shot back. "I'm here, am I not? Sit down, girl."

"Whatever," Tarnechis growled at them, sinking his fangs into the redhead's neck. "Please continue, since we're all here now and most of us are eating at the moment."

"Anyway," Nischelis grumbled. "Lady Siraena told us to deliver a message to Isikan, which we did. But, she hadn't said whether we could hurt him or not. I hate the fact that we were so honest with her on that. We should have sent him on his way after the message, but Tanil and I got to thinking that we beat his ass a bit, and then there would be nothing. I know you're thinking we shouldn't have let him and the other three off easy, but we had a job to do. But it was Tanil's constant deciding as to whether we killed him or let him live was what got me. My plan is to take something of Isikan's and torment him with it until he breaks down and flat out loses it."

"I'm in," Kolachin said, smiling as he spoke. Apparently, the idea of tormenting Isikan was thrilling the hell out of him.

Junquian tore himself away from his victim long enough to agree with the plan. "Love the idea, but what does Isikan treasure the most? We don't know much about him to begin with."

Nischelis pondered the thought, then shook his head. "I thought about that, but there has to be something he values the most. We'll just have to find out."

Junquian sighed. "Why don't we bribe one of these foolish mortals into doing our dirty work? I honestly think he values those hemlock and belladonna laced arrows he shot into Lord Imniar and Lord Niarchos. And that bow he uses—the wood is not of these trees."

Nusqial suddenly hissed at his victim. "Stay still, woman. I don't want to have to clean blood off these pants."

Irinis laughed. "Since when did you become a fashion whore?"

"Since I found how to clean blood off these pants the hard way," Nusqial replied.

This was true. Two days before, when they first went hunting, Nusqial wound up in a power struggle with one of his victims. He managed to feed, but with the girl struggling and thrashing all over the place, blood somehow managed to get onto him. By the time that ended, poor Nusqial spent the rest of the evening washing bloodstains off him and his clothing. The whole ordeal made him decide that he was going to hunt fully clothed, but when it came to eating, the clothes were coming off.

"I remember that," Tarnechis snickered. "That was hilarious."

"What?" Nusqial was infuriated. "I wasn't laughing. That was horrifying."

"You stopped getting mad once Nischi stepped in," Irinis added.

"So true," Nusqial murmured. "But it was worth it. Her blood was just the way I like it: pure, innocent, and sweet. In fact, I would be much happier if I could always get that. Instead, we find this trash."

Aschinal hissed at him. "Be happy we even got food. We could've starved. And my two meals were quite delicious—a bit spicy, but good. Trust me, this was all worth it."

Irinis agreed. "Mine was good too."

Nusqial groaned. "The fight didn't stop until Nischi intervened, though."

"I only intervened when you looked as if you lost control of the situation," Nischelis said.

"And you broke her neck," Kolachin said. "That was interesting."

Tarnechis let out a sigh. "At least Nusi got a meal that day. Because of the fiasco, I had to suffer."

Nischelis burst out laughing. "Not until after the fiasco ended did you get a meal."

Everyone burst out laughing.

That is, until they realized that they hadn't finished about the plan.

"Back to the Big Secret," Kolachin said. "What are our roles in this plan?"

"Simple. Nusi will distract him, and Tanil will bring him down. Jinqui, Rini, Aschil, and I will watch from the sidelines," Nischelis explained. "You will begin the torture process, Kolachiki."

Kolachin smiled. "I love that idea. When do we start?"

Nischelis returned the smile. "As soon as possible. But, for tonight, let's feast and have fun. Tomorrow, Isikan gets his."

Tarnechis smirked. "I can't wait. This will be interesting."

"Me either," Irinis said, turning back to his victim. "Where do you think you're going, woman? Stay put."

"Neither can I," Nusqial said. "What about you, Jinqui?"

Junquian gave them the thumbs up, since he had a mouthful of blood and couldn't speak at the moment.

"Oh yeah," Nischelis murmured. "There will be blood. Lots of it."


	16. The Attack On Isikan

Chapter 14- The Attack On Isikan

After they had finished eating, the Assassin Dolls continued to finish working on the details of their plan.

Two hours went by, and they finally finished.

"Dear God," Nischelis groaned. "This is the longest plan I have ever worked on. I hope it works."

Tarnechis glanced at him. "It will. Isikan won't know what the fuck hit him."

Aschinal laughed. "And when it does, we will have ourselves a party."

Nusqial snickered. "I like the idea of a party."

"As do I," Junquian agreed. "Where are Rini and Kolachiki?"

Tarnechis whipped his head towards the forest. "Probably hunting again."

"Of course they are," Nischelis grumbled.

Meanwhile, Irinis and Kolachin were out in the woods, searching for unsuspecting mortals to bring back to the rest of the group.

"There's one there," Kolachin murmured, pointing to the girl walking into the woods—alone, for that matter. "Why couldn't Nischi help us? He's better at attracting mortals than I am."

"Eh. Let me try," Irinis replied. "Come here, pretty girl."

The girl turned and looked at him. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah, you," Kolachin said. "Come here, we'd like to talk to you, my dear."

The girl walked toward Kolachin. "Yes—wait! What the hell are you?"

Irinis crept behind the girl. "Your worst nightmare. Kolachiki, do your worst."

"My pleasure," Kolachin said. "Leave her to me, brother."

Thanks to Kolachin, the next four hours were spent catching and trapping mortal women for their dinner.

Nischelis glanced into the woods. "When are they coming back? I'm hungry," he complained.

Junquian snickered. "They'll be back. They just didn't have you there. Your ability to charm others to do your bidding is uncanny."

"Well, then," Nischelis said. "That's interesting."

"It's going to be more interesting when they come home with enough food so we don't have to hunt for a while," Nusqial said.

"I think I hear them coming now," Tarnechis said. "I pray they have more than six this time."

In fact, Irinis and Kolachin had brought back close to three dozen victims.

"What the hell?" Aschinal asked. "How was that possible?"

"I just whispered sweet nothings in their ears," Kolachin said.

"Sweet nothings," Tarnechis muttered. "That's new."

"Anyway," Nischelis interrupted. "That's not important. We're hungry."

"Oh, do shut up," Aschinal groaned.

Nischelis glared at him. "What the hell?"

Aschinal glared back at him. "You heard me. Shut up."

Everyone suddenly became silent.

Nusqial broke through the silence. "What's this all about? Shouldn't we be eating?"

Kolachin shrugged. "I don't know. Are we supposed to be?"

"I would think yes," a voice said.

"Who the hell is that?" Tarnechis growled. "That wasn't one of us.

"Fool," Nischelis grumbled. "It's Isikan. Get him."

Isikan laughed. "If you can find me."

"Trust me, Isikan—we will find you," Nischelis promised.

"Yeah, what he said," Irinis hissed.

"As I said, if you can find me," Isikan repeated.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Junquian said, shooting a few arrows into the trees.

"Ha ha—ow," Isikan groaned, falling out of his hiding spot, an arrow in his side.

"Aha! Caught ya. Now what are you going to do?" Junquian challenged.

Nischelis smiled. "Absolutely nothing, right, Isikan?"

Isikan growled. "As soon as this arrow is out of my side, I'm going to kill you."

"Hah," Nischelis replied. "Like that will be anytime soon. Jinqui, maybe you should show him what happened to the last person who said that."

"Sounds good to me," Junquian said. "I should."

"You're full of shit," Isikan said. "There is no way that would happen."

"Do shut up," Aschinal growled, a knife in his hand. "Or I'll cut you into tiny pieces."

Isikan laughed. "Like that would ever happen."

Aschinal glared at him. "Wanna bet?"

"Aschi," Tarnechis hissed. "That's not the way to treat our guest."

"Whatever," Aschinal said.

Tarnechis glared at him. "Don't whatever me when you get your teeth kicked down your throat."

"That isn't going to happen," Nischelis assured them. "What can he do while Jinqui's arrow is still in his side?"

Isikan groaned. Everything went black.

When he came to, the Assassin Dolls were standing over him, a sneer on each of their faces.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Isikan challenged.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Tarnechis asked.

Nischelis grinned. "That we should. Rini, you and Kolachiki can have the honors. Take him away."

"Our pleasure," they replied, taking Isikan's arms and dragging him away.

"Now what?" Nusqial asked.

"You'll see," Nischelis replied.


	17. A Reptilian In Captivity

A/N: The Assassin Dolls are really stirring things up! Wonder what'll happen next?

Chapter 15- A Reptilian In Captivity

"Just where are you taking me?" Isikan growled.

Kolachin smiled. "You'll see."

"I think now would be the best answer," Isikan replied.

Nusqial slapped him across the jaw. "If we said you'd find out, you will. Now shut up."

Isikan glared at him, a smirk on his face. "Oh, if I could only feel my arms. I would smack the shit out of you right now."

"Really, Isikan? I'd love to see you try," Irinis challenged.

"Fuck you," Isikan snarled. "All of you."

Nischelis grabbed Isikan's face. "You're in no condition to fight, Isikan. I would advise you not to try anything stupid."

Isikan replied to the remark by biting his captor's finger.

Nischelis was more than annoyed. "You're so gonna pay for that, Isiki."

"Go to hell," Isikan said.

"We're already from there," Junquian said. "Maybe we should take you with us."

"All right, cut it out," Tarnechis growled. "We're here."

"Toss him there," Nischelis said, tending to his hand. "And I'll deal with him after I'm done with my hand."

"What'd he do? Rip your hand off with his teeth?" Irinis asked.

"Once I tried to rip his head off," Nischelis grunted.

"Tie him to that tree," Tarnechis ordered.

"And stay there," Kolachin said, snickering.

"Where the fuck am I going to go, you dumbass?" Isikan growled. "I'm tied to a frigging tree, you idiot."

Kolachin's blood began to boil. "Why I oughta—."

"Oughta what? Flay me alive?" Isikan taunted.

"Oh, dear Lord," Aschinal grumbled. "Shut the fuck up, Isiki. You make my head hurt."

"And if I don't?" Isikan said.

Nischelis wrapped his fingers around Isikan's throat. "Keep it up, and you'll be dead within minutes. Got it?"

For the first time in his life, Isikan had nothing to say.

And that was beginning to trouble him.

All Isikan could do was shake his head—since Nischelis still had his hands around his throat.

"Good. Now we have an understanding. Be a good Reptilian and maybe we won't kill you—yet, that is. Tanil, get us some food," Nischelis said.

"Right away, brother dear," Tarnechis said. "Jinqui, you coming?"

"Of course," Junquian said, grabbing his bow and a few arrows. "Let's go."

"We'll be back in a bit," Tarnechis said.

"Be sure to get enough for all of us," Irinis said.

"Trust me," Junquian said. "We'll be fine."

"Good. Then go," Nischelis said. "Don't take too long."

"What do you want us to do?" Aschinal asked.

"Watch him. I'm going to do some thinking," Nischelis replied.

"Okay, sounds good," Irinis said. "You heard Nischi, we need to watch Isiki and see that he doesn't get away."

Kolachin, Aschinal, Nusqial, and Irinis looked at Nischelis as he walked away. "Now what do we do?"

"Just watching him is all we have to do," Nusqial said.

Meanwhile, Nischelis wandered off into the forest, wanting to be uninterrupted in his thoughts.

Suddenly, the sound of laughter took him out of his thoughts.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he wondered aloud. "Four lovely women—and boy, they were dumb enough to wander into demon territory. I think I should make them feel welcome."

He leapt into the nearest tree and made himself invisible to continue spying on his potential victims.

The laughter continued, until the women realized they were lost.

"I heard," one of them said, "that demons live in this part of the forest. Maybe we should get back before we get even more lost than we already are."

"Yeah," her friends said. "I don't want to be late getting home."

They began walking back in the direction they came from.

Until they realized they were really lost.

"Now what?" they said. "I don't remember all this being here."

_I should make my move now—before they disappear,_ Nischelis thought.

As they began trying to figure out where they needed to go, a voice cut into the silence.

"I know how to get out of the forest, but I don't know if I should tell you."

All four women looked up in surprise. "Who said that?"

"I know how to get out of the forest, but I don't know if I should tell you."

"Show yourself," one of the women cried.

"As you wish," Nischelis said, showing himself to the frightened women.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"Just someone who knows this forest inside and out," Nischelis said. "So, how did you gals get lost?"

"We took a wrong turn," one of them said.

"Aww, that's so sad and too bad," Nischelis said. "I know a way out. Follow me."

Not one of the women realized they were being led further into the forest.

"Uh, where are we?" they asked. "And who are you again?"

"The name's Nischelis, and I wish I could tell you how to get out of here. But I'm getting awfully hungry, and you four look delicious."

"Demon," they yelled. "Run!"

Nischelis watched them run and started to laugh. "You won't get away that easily, my dears."

"Yeah, we will," one of the women challenged. "And we'll get to the end of the forest and you won't be able to get us."

Nischelis smiled. "Sounds like a challenge. I _love_ challenges, especially when I win."

The women kept running into dead ends—and Nischelis—in their quest to leave the forest.

And they began to get tired—which wasn't the best thing to do.

A few minutes later, Nischelis captured his victims. He tied three of them to a tree and immediately took the fourth one, who was screaming her head off. Shoving her onto the grass, he proceeded to rip her clothes off. He then spread her legs apart and let his tongue do the talking for him.

That is, until he got even more insane with a mixture of lust and bloodlust—and let his hardened member do the rest of the talking for him.

"Don't hurt her!" the three bound women shouted.

Nischelis glared at them. "Shut up. Or I will make you."

"Please don't hurt me," the writhing woman underneath him begged.

"Aww," Nischelis murmured. "Don't worry your pretty head. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, just let me taste you. Your scent is quite intoxicating."

"Let us go," the woman continued. "Please."

Nischelis pretended not to hear and continued taking her. "God, you're so damn delicious. Too bad I have to end the party."

"What?"

"Goodbye, my dear," Nischelis growled, sinking his fangs into her throat. When he was done, he looked at the other three. "Who's next?"

The remaining women shook in fear. "No! You can't have us—no way!"

"Is that so?" Nischelis asked. "You dare to tell me, the Sea Assassin, that I _can't_ have you? Hah, that's a load of horseshit."

"I remember them saying there was an Assassin Demon that could control any form of water, but no one ever saw him," one of the remaining women said.

"Until now," Nischelis said. "I'm still hungry."

"Get away from us," the women yelled.

"Nope. Not going to happen," Nischelis hissed, ripping another woman from the tree she was tied to.

"No! I'll never submit to you," the woman yelled.

"You will," Nischelis said. "You will."

Just like her friend before her, she went to her death the same way. So did her two other friends.

After his huge feast, Nischelis wiped his mouth clean.

"Now that's what I call a meal," he sighed, calmly walking back to the middle of the forest.

When he got back, Tarnechis and Junquian had returned with two wild deer carcasses in tow.

"Mmm," Nusqial said. "Now that's going to be good eating."

"I'll say," Nischelis said.

"Isikan looks hungry too. At least it's not human blood, since I know he's not going to drink it," Aschinal teased.

"Fuck you," Isikan said.

"Not going to happen," Nischelis said.

Tarnechis laughed. "Wow, little brother, you look as if you had quite a walk. You're glowing."

"I did," Nischelis said. "It was a nice walk."

Kolachin and Junquian took one look at Nischelis and burst out laughing. "You got laid!" they yelled.

"How many?" Nusqial asked.

Nischelis groaned. "Only four. But their blood was sweet with the taste of fear mixed in. It was easier than I thought."

"Glad you had fun with your romp in the woods," Irinis said. "Isiki was such a good boy. No struggles."

"Were you, Isiki?" Junquian asked.

"Yes," Isikan said.

"Good. Good. Then there's nothing else to it," Kolachin said.

"Wonder if he knows he has no chance against destroying demons," Nusqial whispered to Aschinal.

"He knows," Aschinal whispered back. "Why else would he try to?"

"Because," Tarnechis said, a smile on his face, "if he tried to, he'd die by Nischi's hands alone in that attempt."

"Oh, totally," Irinis said. "That would be a bad thing to do, Isiki. So if you're thinking it, you'd better stop while you're ahead."

_I'll stop when I've gotten rid of you monsters once and for all,_ Imniar thought.


	18. Isikan, Interrupted

A/N: Isikan's half mad with rage at the moment. Forgive him for what he's thinking of doing here.

Chapter 16- Isikan, Interrupted

_When I've killed you all, then I'll be happy._

Isikan's thoughts were clear and simple. He was going to murder the Assassin Dolls once and for all.

Unfortunately for him, they really couldn't be killed once they were brought to life. Tarnechis was correct on that.

Which now made Isikan wonder how he was going to get out of this one.

Meanwhile, Irinis had finished cooking dinner and began to pass out plates full of rice and deer meat. "You eating, Isiki?"

"I have no choice, do I?" Isikan snapped.

"No, not at all," Nischelis said. "Eat—or you'll die. Take your pick."

"Where's Jinqui?" Irinis asked. "As a matter of fact, where are the others?"

"I don't know—maybe gathering mates," Nischelis said. "I have mine locked in my chamber."

Isikan rolled his eyes.

Irinis laughed. "I haven't looked yet. Maybe when we further establish ourselves."

"Good idea," Nischelis agreed. "I gotta say, this is delicious. How did you learn to make food like this?"

"I went into the mortals' village one day and just sat in the kitchen of this really cute girl and watched her cook. She didn't mind me doing that, and so she invited me there every day."

"Ah, that was why you were away so long that week," Nischelis snickered.

"Yes, and as you can see, the food was great," Irinis said. "What do you think, Isiki?"

Isikan muttered under his breath. "It's good. I haven't died yet."

"And you won't if you listen to us," Nischelis assured him.

_That's what you think, _Isikan thought.

"Well! What is all this? Irini, did you cook all this?" Tarnechis asked, dropping his latest conquest on the grass.

"I did—do you like it?" Irinis replied.

"Absolutely," Junquian said. "The deer is out of this world."

"I agree," Kolachin added.

"Where's Aschi and Nusi?" Nischelis asked Tarnechis.

"Somewhere in the forest," Kolachin replied before Tarnechis could speak.

"Like butthead here said," Tarnechis hissed. "I think they're in the forest."

"Oh, whatever," Nischelis groaned. "Let's eat."

Everyone continued eating.

As he ate, Isikan felt a train of thought coming through his mind.

_I could join them. I do know all of this entire forest. Wonder if Nischi would allow that?_

Nischelis heard every part of that thought.

_He's up to something. I don't know what, but he's up to something._

Junquian also began to think something was up.

_Nischi, what's he thinking?_

_ I don't know, but I don't like it. I think he wants to join us. We could see how that goes._

_ But what about his friends, the princes?_

_ Guess he's plainly saying fuck them. Why else would he be thinking like that?_

_ I think we should see what Tanil and Kolachiki think._

_ We both think he's bluffing_, Kolachin and Tarnechis said.

_Why else would he want to join us? _Tarnechis asked. _He wants to become a demon—strange, very strange thought he has going._

_ No, he can stay Reptilian_, Junquian thought. _But he has the same abilities we do._

_ Uh huh_, came the reply.

_I guess we can give it a shot_, Nischelis murmured._ What's the worst that could happen?_

"Isikan," Nischelis began, "do you really want to join us? Or is there an ulterior motive for all this?"

Isikan was stunned. "I want to join you. There isn't any motive behind it. I want to be a part of the group."

"He's gone mad," Irinis whispered to Kolachin.

"I'll say," Tarnechis muttered.

"He's bluffing," Junquian said. "There's no way he means it."

"I think we'd better include him in everything. But if he slips up and we find out what he's really up to, then we kill him," Tarnechis suggested. "I think he's gone mad indeed, but we won't know until we see the truth."

"Uh, quit talking about me? I can hear you," Isikan yelled.

"We're just discussing your request. Sorry," Nischelis apologized.

"We somehow are stunned that a Reptilian would want to join forces with us," Kolachin started to say.

"But if that's what you really want," Irinis said, "then I believe you."

"As do I," Kolachin said.

_I still don't know if we can trust him_, Tarnechis thought.

_Give him a shot_, Nischelis said. _If he does slip up, then we kill him_.

"Anyway," Irinis interrupted. "Has everyone finished eating? I'd like to clean up."

Nischelis rolled his eyes. "We're done, sheesh."

"Yeah, sheesh," Kolachin muttered. "What's your hurry? Got a date?"

"No, I do not. But I'd like to get some sleep. I've got a cooking lesson in the morning," Irinis shot back.

"With that girl again?" Kolachin asked. "You're whipped, pal."

"Am not!" Irinis growled.

"You are," Tarnechis laughed. "Only a whipped demon would visit a mortal just to learn how to cook."

As they argued, Isikan lay down to sleep.

_Don't think for a second I don't know what you're up to_, Nischelis growled, invading his thoughts. _If you're doing what I think you are, I will kill you_.

_Easy for you to say_, Isikan growled back, immediately falling asleep as he did so.

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Kelkiar began to think something was wrong.

"Neiji," he asked, "have you seen Isiki?"

"No," Neijior said. "Have you?"

"Uh uh," Kelkiar replied. "Not for a couple of days."

"I wonder where he could be," Kysandior said. "The last I saw him was a week back. I wonder if something happened to him."


	19. The Archer In The Ranks

A/N: Now they realize Isikan's not there? Interesting...

Chapter 17- The Archer In The Ranks

When dawn came, everyone was still asleep.

All except Isikan.

While Nischelis and the others were sleeping, he busied himself with crafting more arrows.

But they weren't his usual arrows—he was using a different type of wood this time.

White ash.

By the time he was done with this task, it was close to nine o'clock.

Junquian was the first of the Assassin Dolls to wake up. Yawning, he looked over at Isikan. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Working, what's it look like?" Isikan hissed.

"Just asking. Don't be so snippy," Junquian hissed back.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep," Isikan confessed.

"Why?"

"I don't know, really."

Junquian gave Isikan a puzzled look. "That's odd. You looked as if you were sleeping like a log."

Isikan looked up. "Well, I didn't. I kept having these spells of waking up all the time."

"Odd. Ask Nischi about that one...or even Tanil. They may know what to think of it."

"Will do."

"Ask us what?" Nischelis and Tarnechis asked, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Isiki's been having some odd dreams or something. He said he couldn't completely sleep last night."

"Huh, isn't that nice?" Tarnechis snickered.

Isikan muttered something no one could hear.

"What was that, Isiki?" Nischelis asked.

"Nothing," Isikan replied.

"Anyway," Nischelis said, waving everyone off. "How is it that you are being so quiet?"

"I want to," Isikan replied.

"Ok...ay," Tarnechis said, completely puzzled. "Isikan the Great? Quiet? Never."

"For once, he wants to be," Kolachin mocked.

"Sure, sure," Isikan mumbled. "Don't believe me."

"We don't," Irinis laughed. "We don't at all."

Tarnechis cleared his throat. "Anyway, we're waking up from sleep and all we can do is argue...got it."

"Yeah, that is all we're doing," Nischelis retorted. "Arguing."

Everyone laughed.

"Arguing," Isikan hissed. "Arguing you started."

"Yeah," Kolachin said, smirking. "But you joined in the arguing."

Nischelis began grumbling, which was a sign that he was getting annoyed. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?"

Suddenly, there was silence. No one moved a muscle.

"Oh boy," Nusqial whispered. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Irinis said. "Just people arguing about nothing."

"I see."

"Go back to bed, Nusi," Kolachin groaned.

"The youngest of us all, and he gets to go back to bed?" Irinis snickered. "Lucky for me, I get to meet Inoue tonight."

"Another lesson? I thought you would tire of that mortal already," Tarnechis muttered.

"Apparently not," Kolachin joked.

"Why would he?" Nischelis and Isikan asked. "She's pretty enough."

"Thank you!" Irinis said. "She's not just pretty, she's a goddess. And she is magical in the kitchen."

"Wow," Junquian said. "That's probably why your cooking is edible."

Irinis glared at him. "What did you say?"

"Your cooking was so inedible back in the day. Since you met this woman, you've gone from poisoning us to wowing us."

"Thanks, I think," Irinis said. "Time for me to get ready to see Inoue. See you all later."

Isikan looked at his retreating figure. "What a guy. There really wouldn't be anyone for him but Inoue—wait a damn second—I know Inoue."

Nischelis looked at him. "Are you sure it's the same Inoue?"

"Long blonde hair with red and black highlights? Tall girl?" Tarnechis asked.

"The one and the same."

"How do you know her?" Nusqial asked.

"She and I are friends. I do hope he treats her well."

"He will," Kolachin said. "When he sees a pretty face, he does all kinds of things to make her happy."

"I'm sure he does," Isikan said. "I wish he had told her he knew me."

"Maybe he will," Nusqial said.

As a matter of fact, when Irinis went to his cooking lesson, he told Inoue he knew Isikan.

"Isiki? How?" she asked.

"Long story," Irinis replied.

Back at the Niarchos' lair, Imniar noticed there was quiet.

"Too quiet," he muttered. "Where is Isikan today?"

"Who knows?" Niarchos said. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Imniar said. "I just have no one to bother now."

"Whatever," Niarchos said. "I'm going hunting."

At the castle, however, it was a different story.

Kelkiar and Neijior were just as surprised that Isikan wasn't around.

"This isn't like him," they said. "Where is he?"

Meanwhile, Isikan was doing something he thought he would never be doing in a million years—hunting with Nischelis and Tarnechis.

Hunting, for Christ's sake. He _never_ hunted, except for animals.

But this wasn't the case for Nischelis. Or Tarnechis. They preferred human blood over animal blood.

And they weren't afraid to show it either.

Isikan calmly reminded himself that if he was to be allied with them, he had to act like one of them.

He'd die trying—or Nischelis would do him a favor and kill him.


	20. The Hunt

Chapter 18- The Hunt

As they went deeper into the forest, Nischelis couldn't help but wonder what was going through Isikan's mind.

As it was, the Reptilian archer continued to be a mystery to him, especially since he had decided to join forces with the Assassin demons.

The night before, as Isikan lay sleeping, Nischelis mulled over the day's events.

"Why is he doing this?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably because he's tired of being second fiddle to the princes," Tarnechis replied.

"No, that's Kysandior," Nischelis reminded him. "He's third fiddle."

"Whatever," Tarnechis grumbled.

"I think I will investigate more into this matter," Nischelis said.

"Go ahead," Tarnechis said. "See what happens."

"I will," Nischelis murmured.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Isikan mumbled.

"Nothing," Tarnechis replied.

"I think you're still wondering if you should believe me or not," Isikan said.

"Should we?" Nischelis asked.

"Yes," Isikan said. "I'm tired of fighting against Niarchos."

"That's a bit of a shock," Nischelis snickered.

"I agree," Tarnechis said, laughing.

"Well, as I said, we'll give it a go," Nischelis said.

"Good. And if I fail, you have permission to murder me," Isikan told him.

"I think Nischi would give _me _that honor," Tarnechis said. "Or maybe Jinqui."

They all laughed.

"Pretty girls at 12 o'clock," Nischelis said, pointing at three women who appeared to have gotten themselves lost in the forest. "Who wants first pick?"

"I will," Tarnechis replied.

"Damn," Isikan muttered.

"Did you want to have a go?" Nischelis asked.

"Nah," Isikan replied. "Go ahead, Tanil."

"My pleasure," Tarnechis said.

A few minutes later, Tarnechis had trapped the three women and was beginning to feed from all three at the same time.

"Gosh, Tanil," Nischelis muttered, "couldn't you have saved some for us?"

Isikan began shaking. "I don't feed from humans."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Nischelis yawned. "You, like the princes and their lackey, prefer to have _animal_ blood."

Tarnechis gagged. "Animal blood? That's such a _disgusting_ thought."

"But it's what he's used to," Junquian murmured, suddenly appearing before the trio. "Lemme at all that delicious blood, Tanil."

Tarnechis moved aside and allowed his brothers to have their fill. "Just let me have whatever you don't want."

"Did I hear him say he prefers animal blood to human blood?" Junquian asked. "Sickening."

"What's wrong with it?" Isikan asked.

"Watery," Nischelis replied. "Need we say more?"

"No," Isikan said. "Acquired taste is all."

"As is human blood," Tarnechis interrupted.

"Okay, good point," Isikan replied.

"Enough," Nischelis said. "Everyone get what they can find. And Isiki, you bring the spoils from your hunt. We could use that for dinner."

"Sounds good enough for me," Isikan replied. "And then Irini can cook the meat after."

Junquian laughed. "Well, then. Guess it's not too late for me to say that there's Isiki's dinner—at 2 o'clock."

An elk suddenly appeared out of nowhere, catching them by surprise.

"Yeah?" Isikan asked. "Nice."

"Go for it, then," Junquian snickered.

"This I gotta see," Nischelis muttered.

It took Isikan a few minutes to subdue the beast. A few minutes later, he managed to drag it behind him.

"You were saying?" Isikan asked.

"Okay, we were wrong," Tarnechis said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Very wrong," Isikan joked.

"Anyway," Nischelis muttered.

"Why're you so sore?" Isikan asked. "Because I bagged this big son of a bitch?"

"As if he could do better," Tarnechis muttered.

"I heard that, you asshole," Nischelis hissed.

"Hey! Why all the fighting?" Isikan asked. "There's no need for that."

Junquian shook his head. "He's right. There isn't. Let's get back before the sun sets."

Isikan nodded. "That would be a good idea. Irini will be mad if we don't get this to him."

They headed back to the middle of the woods in silence. Once they got back, Nusqial greeted them.

"Where's Irini?" Isikan asked.

"With Inoue," Nusqial said.

"Not a surprise," Isikan muttered.

"What's a surprise?" Kolachin asked.

"That Irini's not here," Isikan replied.

"I'm here," Irinis shouted.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh boy," Isikan muttered.

"Was it something we said?" Nischelis asked.

"Guess not," Kolachin snickered.

"What's all the side talk about?" Irinis asked.

"Nothing," Isikan said. "This is for you."

Irinis stared wide eyed at his present. "Wonderful! I'll start cooking right now."


End file.
